<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domus Regia by Dissent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690434">Domus Regia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissent/pseuds/Dissent'>Dissent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ballet Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Harassment, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Threats of Violence, Viktor is a good dad okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissent/pseuds/Dissent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Otabek first meets Yuri on the steps of the Mariinsky Theatre in St. Petersburg, he knows this isn't just another gig for him. This isn't just another "out of sight and out of mind" encounter. This isn't someone he stops thinking about after he's back home.</p><p>This is his Omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Domus Regia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The building glistening in St. Petersburg's midday sun was just like every other skyscraper in the business district of the city, with too many glass windows, with pretty secretaries dressed in white blouses and black skirts behind their tidy desks as they answered phone call after phone call with manicured nails, carried clipboards and were followed around by the rhythmic clicking of their high heels on white tiled floors, with business men in black suits and leather briefcases, glancing impatiently at golden Rolex watches as they waited for the elevator, with the quiet but hectic buzzing of people in a hurry and polite conversation between co-workers.</p><p>The only difference the building of Domus Regia made to Otabek Altin, when compared to every other office complex in this part of the city, was his job here.</p><p>A job he had looked forward to ever since he'd answered the employment ad of the company with his carefully written resume and the statement of purpose they'd demanded. It hadn't been easy, getting into the business after the CEO had personally reviewed his documents and conducted the first interview, and now Otabek was all the more determined to never let his employers down. Especially because failing at his job was not an option.</p><p>"Morning, Dariya."</p><p>He stalked past the front desk, but not without throwing the receptionist an acknowledging glance. She waved at him with her document-occupied hand and blew him a brief kiss before rolling her eyes at the phone sandwiched between her bare shoulder and rosy cheek. Otabek smiled faintly and made his way into the office space behind the foyer of the eleventh floor. Two of his colleagues were already gathered by the timetable, discussing a swap of shifts. He slipped past them and slowly made his way towards the glass cubicle their supervisor resided in. Theoretically, Otabek could also get his schedule from the plan by the break room, but sometimes last-minute appointments didn't appear there.</p><p>So, better safe than sorry, he knocked against the tinted glass door emblazoned with the company logo - the golden letter Alpha - and waited for the Okay.</p><p>"As long as it's not HQ demanding to know why I haven't updated the system yet, come in! And if it's HQ, I'm on it!", a voice called out from inside and Otabek pushed down the handle, stepping into the room behind the door.</p><p>"Trouble?"</p><p>"Ugh, you have <em>no</em> idea."</p><p>JJ was sitting by his desk, legs crossed and boots resting on the blinding white tabletop (dangerously close to knocking the decorative cactus there down), gesturing for Otabek to come closer.</p><p>"I think I have. Dariya looks like she's been on the phone for hours already and it's not even eight", he noted. "Can I help you? My first appointment is at twelve. If there's no emergency gig, I got the time."</p><p>The swivel chair on the other side of the desk squeaked as JJ spun around and sent the cactus sailing through the air, resulting in a crash. With scrunched-up face, the darkhaired Alpha just shrugged.</p><p>"I hated that thing anyway. So, you off for a lunch date? How romantic. A regular?"</p><p>Otabek nodded.</p><p>"Vanja. He's been inviting me for lunch almost every Tuesday now. It's the only day he has to stay at school for afternoon class and he doesn't like to spend his break alone", he said, but not without cocking an eyebrow at JJ. "How about you? Any gigs today? Surely you aren't going to starve Russia's Omegas of your company, now that you're supervisor, are you?"</p><p>Trademark grin plastered across his (admittedly) handsome face, the other Alpha stretched and raised both arms above his head. The loose-fitting shirt he wore slipped up enough to expose his midriff for the briefest of moments and just to play it up further, JJ splayed out one hand across the firm expanse of his abs.</p><p>"Me? Just who do you take me for? No, no. But now, Beks, I have the sweet privilege of job distribution. I for my part do enjoy choosing the Omegas who wish for someone to help them through their heats rather than for some kind of bland and boring date."</p><p>The dirty little bastard. If it were anyone else, Otabek would've frowned and thought it to be unprofessional, reprehensible, even, but this was JJ and as much as he was a conceited bastard at times, he really did care about the Omegas he was assigned to take care of. Some Alphas just worked better with their body than with words.</p><p>Otabek himself was mostly working on the cases that demanded someone with a calmer attitude, someone who kept the situation under control. Picking tipsy Omegas up from clubs, accompanying them home from their family's place after dinner, escorting them through a rough part of town, staying with them for a night or two after a nasty break-up with a too attached Alpha who had threatened to come back for their Omega.</p><p>Guess that was just the effect he had on people. Something about his quietness and strong build giving off confidence and a sense of comfort, they said. Most Omegas felt at ease in his presence, they felt safe - like nothing could harm them as long as he was there.</p><p>As if he would ever allow an Omega to get harmed on his watch.</p><p>"Hey, Johnny Head-in-Air! I told you to get back to your desk and check if the system update is done!"</p><p>JJ's voice finally brought his train of thought back on track and Otabek brushed the strange sensation that had gripped him away.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry. On my way. I'll call you from there if something's wrong, 'kay?", he asked, still a little distracted as he pushed the glass door open. "See you later, Jean."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"I've seen healthier looking crackheads at the station. Yurio, darling, you should sit down for a bit. Your training has been going on for far too long already today."</p><p>There he was, supposed to be rehearsing his major role in their upcoming performance, and Viktor went and just dragged him towards the padded black leather benches nearby. The idiot even had the gall to look insulted when it earned him nothing short of a growl.</p><p>"Your <em>career</em> has been going on for far too long!", Yuri Plisetsky hissed back, not in the mood to bite his bitterness back.</p><p>Lilia had rushed him through warm-up today because he'd arrived an hour late - courtesy of his post-heat sleep deprivation that was also at fault for him missing three days of practice his fellow danseurs had been able to use well for improving their parts - and now he was already lagging behind his schedule again. Every second of break was now nothing but wasting precious time by being idle.</p><p>"That was mean, Yurio!", the silver Alpha whined, still refusing to remove his hands from Yuri's shoulders though. "I'm just trying to make sure you're practicing at least a little bit of self-care once in a while. Will you sit now and drink at least a few sips of water? For me?"</p><p>Grumbling, Yuri reached for his towel and bottle sitting close by and brought both up to his reddened, sweaty face. The dry flannel felt good on his heated skin and so did the water as it ran down not only his throat but chin as well, even though the cold sensation made him shiver as the few stray drops reached his collarbone.</p><p>The extensive agenda of the Mariinsky for their next big show should've been somewhat familiar to Yuri after quite literally nineteen years of stress in the fanciest theatre of Europe, but like always, not all things were properly organized yet and there was still lots and lots of work to do before the performance, for both the danseurs and the directors as well as the make-up artists, the costume designers and the orchestra.</p><p>Lilia had extended the rehearsal to not only seven but instead eight hours - per day, that went without saying - and even though Yuri had never been one for school, he couldn't help but sometimes wish for those torturous hours of poetry analysis and binomial theorem instead of this. Compared to the schedule he was on now, school seemed like the lesser of two evils, especially since Lilia's regime didn't allow the most minor role to fall out of line.</p><p>By now, though, Yuri not only knew his role by heart, but he also was able to dance all supporting roles (including false step sequences, stumbles and wrong timing).</p><p>Already peeved enough by Viktor so harshly interrupting his training, the young Omega rolled his eyes when Lilia's thundering, razor-sharp voice once again filled the room up to the last ornate arch. A young girl - obviously the target of her latest harangue - flinched, hid her face in both hands and stormed off the stage, sobbing violently and accompanied by a dozen either pitiful or condescending looks. That only depended on whether one saw it from the perspective of the remaining danseurs or from the privileged spot next to or behind Lilia.</p><p>"We're taking a ten minutes break! And after that, I want Christine, Raoul and the Phantom on stage. Don't you three dare let your performance be brought down by the failure of these dilettante amateurs!", Lilia suddenly called out and a brief clap of her hands sent the entire ensemble scurrying to the changing rooms for a drink and breather.</p><p>She instead slapped down her neat little writing board onto the provisional director's table, which she had positioned two meters in front of the stage, so that she could comment upon, grumble about and rearrange everything exactly to her liking, and turned to one of her assistants, who wisely and with foresight, held out a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Strong, black and without a grain of sugar. No wonder Lilia was becoming bitter. She seemed to subsist on caffeine lately to keep her sanity, and even Yuri, with his years of experience, was slowly gripped by some sort of cabin fever.</p><p>He had been half-heartedly watching the stage chaos from his spot a bit off to the side and now tugged at the lush fabric of his coat. Lilia insisted on fully costumed rehearsals - to Yuri's endless anguish. And <em>his</em> costume wasn't even all too bad; Mila had it worse. He didn't want to imagine having to prance around in a dress that only consisted of tulle here and lace there and frills and ruffles all around for eight hours when all danseurs attended the stage room for a joint training.</p><p>"You'll do wonderfully out there, and you look so pretty", a voice next to him suddenly crooned and only now did Yuri remember the more than annoying presence of his coach.</p><p>"I know that, you don't have to tell me. Can I leave now or are you going to cling to my coattails for the rest of your miserable life?"</p><p>Viktor's whining went right over his head as he stood up, straightened out his shirt and sleeves and left to approach the stage. On his way, one of the completely distraught ballet girls pushed past Yuri, followed by two of her fellow danseurs who were fussing over her. So occupied with themselves, the three of them almost knocked him on his ass and Yuri could only save himself with a daring dive to the side - and straight into a warm body.</p><p>"Ah, Plisetsky. I indeed enjoy your company very much, but would you mind waiting until we're in the changing room before you jump me?"</p><p>Yuri caught his stumble mid-motion, barely but eventually coming to a wavering halt as he ducked his head and hissed from the depths of his throat.</p><p>Oh, Lord in heaven, if he really existed, why did he have to punish Yuri so.</p><p>Egypt had its seven plagues - he had Ivan Aliyev, Alpha and upstart danseur at the Mariinsky, having graduated as top of his class from the Bolshoi Academy. Now he thought he was something better because his mothers had raised him to be an absolute man baby and spat every last penny they earned into his career while others - like Yuri - had clawed their way to the top with scholarships and weekend jobs and a shit ton of self-destruction, loss of sleep and barely any free time. Yuri didn't remember the last time he'd been to town for something else than the obligatory shopping trip every second week and his daily training or work, while assholes like Ivan didn't have to lift a finger to sustain themselves and spent every free minute at clubs or bars.</p><p>"Before that happens, it's gonna snow in hell!", Yuri snarled and tightened his shoulders.</p><p>Ivan just huffed in amusement and leaned over the young Omega, his pungent Alpha musk serving no other purpose than to heighten the tension between them.</p><p>"Really? That's sweet. We can cuddle up so you don't get cold, though."</p><p>"I'd rather freeze to fucking death than ever let you put as much as a single finger on me!"</p><p>With a last, angry hiss at the Alpha, Yuri stepped back and wanted to turn around, move to the stage and ask Lilia to just get it over with already so he finally got out of this asshole's proximity, but Lady Luck wasn't on his side today.</p><p>If she was ever.</p><p>"Yuuuri." A sharp whistle followed him. "If you're still in heat, I can help out."</p><p>He stopped dead in his tracks. For a brief moment, his arms trembled. Not in fear, never in fear. Yuri Plisetsky didn't cower before a fucking Alpha, damnit! Irrepressible anger was welling up inside him and, mirroring his emotions, his scent turned acrid.</p><p>"Yu-"</p><p>Viktor's concerned outcry was drowned by the sharp, sudden sound of a slap. The entire hall seemed to come to a slithering halt, all eyes were upon the two men facing eachother. The skin on Ivan's cheek was starting to redden already, his jaw hung open in shock and sudden rage. Yuri backed away a few steps, panting, surprised but pleased with his own reaction.</p><p>"Don't ever, <em>ever</em> say something like that to me again. I'm not a fucking sex doll for some idiot Alpha." His chest heaved. "Leave me alone. Just stay the fuck away from me."</p><p>Finally, someone started to move. It was as if a room full of ice statues was starting to thaw and all of a sudden, Yuri found himself not only in Viktor's arms but also protectively shielded from the Alpha, who was now baring his fangs, snarling like a wild animal, by Mila, Georgi and Yakov.</p><p>"Did he touch you?", Viktor muttered, hectically rubbing his own scent all over the little Omega, calming and possessive at the same time. "Did he touch you, Yurasha? Do you need me to call the police?"</p><p>A bit dazed, Yuri shook his head and brought one hand up to rub his eyes.</p><p>"No, no. It's fine. He just—" A few deep breaths. Like Deda had taught him. "He just said he'd help me out if I were still in heat. Kinda snapped at that."</p><p>The silver Alpha growled like an injured animal.</p><p>"He said <em>what?</em> How dare he even? Yurio, Yurasha, do you want me to talk to Lilia? There's not much time to seek a replacement for him, but I'm sure if we try to get him kicked out of the ensemble for sexual harassment—"</p><p>"Really, it's okay, Viktor", Yuri tried to brush him off, ducking out of his embrace and straightening his back for a moment. "I'm good. If he really tries anything on me, he can carry his dick home in a handkerchief."</p><p>As Yuri met Viktor's shocked yet amused gaze, his own sharp features melted into a façade of calm, not an inch of him betraying the underlying tension - the unadulterated fear - that threatened to spill into his scent, into the line of his body. It took all that he had to keep up the cool, unbothered front, to ignore the cold fright that slowly crept up from his core.</p><p>After all, no matter how much of a spitfire he was, Ivan had the Alpha physique advantage and his ego had just been bruised, humiliated by a slender Omega much smaller than him in front of all these people.</p><p>Had he gone too far this time? Had he bitten off more than he could chew?</p><p>"Yuri, how dare you raise your hand against someone here?"</p><p>Lilia rushed through the crowd like a fury. Instinctively, everyone ducked out of her way, not wanting to get in between her and the subject her wrath was directed at. Before she could take it out on Yuri though, Viktor once again squeezed himself in between the Omega and the raging person before him.</p><p>"It wasn't his fault! Ivan was behaving unacceptably! How can you get angry at Yuri for defending himself?", he bellowed, effectively putting an end to the chattering going on around them.</p><p>Now, everyone was warily glancing at Ivan, who had a gaggle of girls around him that kept turning his head, fussing over the minor bruise that had already started fading from his cheek.</p><p>"Ivan?", Lilia demanded, unnerved, as she turned towards the Alpha and furrowed her brows. "Is that true? What did you say to Yuri?"</p><p>"Nothing special!", came the immediate protest. "He just hates me for some reason, he always takes it out on me! I haven't done anything to him, ever! The little bastard hit me out of the blue!"</p><p>The explosion went down soundlessly and the only one witnessing it was Viktor. Yuri shoved him out of the way. The entirety of his face was distorted, he was fuming with rage and the façade he'd tried to put up was shattered into a million pieces.</p><p>"You! You detestable bastard!" The entire hall vibrated from his voice. "Do you think <em>anyone</em> here believes a single word you say? With the way you drool after every Omega that passes you by? They're just too fucking stupid or scared to tell on you! I bet if I asked, at least half of them would admit you've been harassing them as well! And all just because Mommy didn't manage to beat some fucking respect into you when you were a snotty little gremlin!"</p><p>Everyone close by flinched away. The scent of furious Omega was bitter, almost disgustingly so, and a large part of the ensemble already dreaded Yuri's rage fits more than Lilia's ever since he'd cursed Viktor into the ground before the entire cast for some trivial thing that had offended his inner Omega in pre-heat to a frightening extent. The only one who dared to step up to him when he took a break from yelling to catch his breath was Yakov.</p><p>"Yuri, you're really going too—"</p><p>"Out of here, the both of you!"</p><p>Lilia's shrill voice just about combusted everyone's eardrums. The others quietly scurried off until Yuri and Ivan were standing alone in the middle of the room, staring in surprise and anger first at Lilia's tapered finger that pointed towards the door and then at eachother.</p><p>"I don't want to see either of you here anymore today", the tall, slender woman hissed. "You are to stay home until you've calmed down and are ready to work together again. Until then, get out of my sight and don't come back."</p><p>Silent, without a word of protest, they both turned on their heels and marched off. There was no sense in trying to prove their point anymore. If Lilia was this adamant about them leaving, it would be better to just get out of her face and let her calm down before they tried to talk to her again. On their way outside, though, Yuri couldn't deny himself a last sharp hiss towards Ivan.</p><p>"That's all your fucking fault!"</p><p>The dark mahogany doors closed behind them with a soft clicking sound that echoed from the marble walls and tiles and Yuri was ready to turn towards the changing room, but he didn't get far. Instead, his entire body was jerked back and slammed into the wall so even the last bit of air was knocked from his lungs. Over the gushing of his own blood, Yuri heard a sickening dull sound once his head collided with the pillar nearby. The impact sent a searing pain through his skull. A hot, firm body crowded him against the ornate stone.</p><p>"My fault? You should get down from that high horse of yours before you fall. Do I have to beat it into that pretty, stubborn head of yours? You're an Omega. Your sole purpose in life is to crawl on your knees before an Alpha. And that means if you don't watch your back, you may find a knife stuck in it."</p><p>Ivan's breath was rapid, ghosting across the sweaty skin of his neck. Shiver after shiver wrecked through Yuri, his mind and body were altogether going haywire. Instinct told him to just cave in, that this was an Alpha, that this was his genetic superior, that he was supposed to back down, but a childish fit of defiance tore a broken growl from his throat.</p><p>One day they'd string him up by the neck for this.</p><p>"Big words for someone who would hold a knife the wrong way if Mommy didn't put it in his hands every day before dinner. Do you even know where the kitchen is? Have you ever been there in your life?"</p><p>He was released so abruptly that the skin on his back burned from chafing along the rough stone. The aggravated scent seeping from every inch of Ivan's body turned him into a trembling mess - a still bravely feigning to be unaffected by the whole ordeal mess.</p><p>"If I was you, I'd get accustomed to gardening, because if you keep pissing me off, you'll be pushing up the daisies soon enough", the Alpha spat and stomped off towards the changing room.</p><p>The lock on the door clicked, finally shutting him away. A choked sob escaped Yuri at its own volition, his body instinctively curled into the small recess of the wall. Oh God, what had his loose mouth gotten him into this time? The tears that had threatened to overflow for a few moments now blurred his sigh. Shakily, he clambered to his feet, stumbled down the hallway and into his dressing room. With still trembling hands, he locked the door and blindly reached for the phone on the table before the mirror.</p><p>He needed Viktor to take him home. Or spend the night at his coach's house altogether. He couldn't leave here alone. Ivan knew where he lived. If he followed him, if he broke into his flat and found him in his nest—</p><p>The gasp was stifled, heavy with uncried tears. Suddenly, all Yuri wanted was to be home in his nest. He didn't want to go with Viktor. He wanted his nest, his own nest. But Lilia wouldn't allow Viktor to take him home either, he'd messed up enough of her rehearsal today. If he also managed to take her choreographer off duty for the trivial task of walking him home because he just couldn't keep his tongue in check when it was obviously appropriate, she'd have another fit. And possibly a conniption.</p><p>One of the make-up brushes hit the wall with a thud, followed by the clasp that held his cape in place and a small hand mirror. A single second of despair later and his phone would've probably been subdued to the same cruel fate, but was salvaged at last by the white and golden card Yuri suddenly remembered stuffing into his wallet.</p><p>Viktor had handed it to him on the day of his arrival in St. Petersburg, asking, no, <em>pleading</em> him to be rational and make sure he kept safe if he went out at night.</p><p>Taking a deep breath as he stared at the fancy golden company logo, the lettering and number beneath it, he unlocked his phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for tuning in to my new fic, everyone! ( ◜‿◝ )♡ I got inspired by my Muse (aka babe aka my roleplay partner aka the most important human being to me in this world) as well as <em>Run away with me</em> by Carly Rae Jepsen. Hope y'all enjoy and stay for the next chapters!</p><p>Love,<br/>Dissent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unusual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Beeeks!"</p><p>The messy head of raven hair poking around the corner made Otabek look up from his computer immediately. If JJ came to him personally, it usually meant he was going to be out of office within the next few minutes. Already throwing on his jacket and adjusting the sleeves, he watched as his best friend worriedly waved a sheet of paper at him.</p><p>"Your type is called for. There's a young Omega waiting to be picked up at the Mariinsky Theatre. A fellow Alpha dancer has been harassing him and he doesn't want any trouble on his way home. Good to go?"</p><p>Not a second to spare, Otabek nodded and rushed past him, snatching the document from his hand in the process as he made his way over to the elevators.</p><p>"Anything else?", came his terse response, but JJ shook his head.</p><p>"Nothing from my side. Just watch out, he's a first-time. Be nice to him!"</p><p>That earned him a dismissive scoff. The elevator doors slid open and Otabek stepped inside, pressing the button for the underground parking lot.</p><p>"As if I ever messed up."</p><p>Before JJ could smack him over the head with some stupid comeback, the elevator closed its doors and started moving downwards. Otabek couldn't have been more grateful. Sure, his best friend was a good guy, but sometimes his insensitivity could really be cut down on. Handling a frightened Omega demanded more delicacy than just taking care of someone's sexual desire.</p><p>While he stepped out into the cool air of the concrete hall and made a beeline for his motorcycle, he dragged the bunch of keys from his pocket. Otabek swung one leg over the leather seat and while he closed the fastener of his helmet, his eyes quickly scanned the caller profile.</p><p>So, Yuri Plisetsky it was.</p><p>Hopefully he would be okay for a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes. Then he'd be with him and it would be alright, Otabek forced himself to think, disregarding the seething rage that singed his bones - yet the sheer disbelief caused his anger to overflow anyway. How could an Alpha justify intimidating an Omega to the point he was scared to go home on his own?</p><p>He tried to breathe calmer for a moment. He couldn't show up there and scare the poor guy even more by smelling upset and furious. That was the least thing this Omega needed. Kicking the stand of his bike back, Otabek revved up the engine and drove out of the parking lot. Luckily, the Mariinsky Theatre wasn't too far away and he knew the way well. After all, he'd been there for quite a few ballets and operas with various clients and friends, too.</p><p>The streets of the business district were almost dead silent at this time of day. Everyone was at work already or had gone home from the nightshift, so Otabek dared to breach the speed limit more than just a bit. Only when he reached the nearest street leading him further into the city, he slowed down. Getting stopped now for a ticket would delay his presence at the Mariinsky, where it was undoubtedly put to better use than stuck by the roadside. With the low traffic, Otabek reached the theatre even faster than he'd originally planned.</p><p>And not a second too early.</p><p>He'd barely pulled up to the building that towered over the plaza when the front door opened and someone stepped outside. The black shirt with fluorescent embroidery blinded him for a moment as the sunrays hit it just right, bouncing off the fabric and leaving it to shimmer in all colors of the rainbow, but then the person turned and the bright flash dissipated.</p><p>Instead, Otabek's eyes zeroed in on the face of the man that now descended from the stairs, his blond hair billowing behind him like a veil of gold. Not even the clear discomfort that distorted his features or the acrid note in his scent could hide the fact that he was devilishly handsome.</p><p>Swallowing despite the sudden tightness in his throat, Otabek stepped forward and looked up at the Omega. Before he could even utter as much as a greeting, though, the door was slammed open again and someone bolted outside, obviously already expecting the Omega to be there.</p><p>With no other warning than the short flash of pure, unadulterated panic in his eyes, the blond man dashed down the stairs and Otabek barely had the time to catch him in his arms when the Omega already curled into his embrace, shivering and panting and clinging to his leather jacket so tightly the fabric creaked.</p><p>"Yura", the Alpha purred comfortingly, never taking his gaze off of the tall man standing by the entrance door as he gently cradled the little Omega to his chest. "It's alright, I'm here now. Did he bother you again?"</p><p>Instinct told him that this Alpha wasn't to be trusted, so he went for the most intimate diminutive he dared to use. If the man believed he and Yuri knew eachother, maybe even thought they were a couple, he hopefully would stop harassing this poor Omega.</p><p>Radiant green eyes stared up at him with a mixture of relief and surprise, but Otabek just gave a calming purr and brief smile. Then, his expression darkened. Like black clouds suddenly obscuring the clear blue sky on a summer day, the calm before the storm as he coiled his arms tighter around Yuri, still glaring daggers at the other Alpha.</p><p>Who in return bared his fangs aggressively.</p><p>"And who are you, bastard? I've got a bone to pick with Plisetsky, so fuck off already!"</p><p>Otabek actually couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who did this guy think he was? Did he expect him to just leave Yuri at the mercy of a jerk like that?</p><p>To not upset the Omega in his arms further, he tried to keep his scent as placating as possible with all the rage boiling inside of him. Had he been alone with that man, Otabek wouldn't have taken responsibility for his actions anymore. Not when someone like Yuri had to be afraid to go home alone because of bastards like the one in front of them.</p><p>"Yuri belongs with me", he said quietly, calmly. "If you want something from him, only over my dead body. Go ahead if you'd like to try."</p><p>Otabek hated fights. It always ended bad for one party and worse for the other, but he'd never been so furious in his life either, even though he didn't know where his sudden overprotectiveness came from. Maybe it was from how desperately Yuri was pressing against him, maybe it was the disgusting bitterness that tinted the faint scent of ripe peaches and rose blossoms. Such a delicious smell shouldn't ever have anything tainting its purity.</p><p>His threat seemed to work though.</p><p>The Alpha snorted and walked past them, but not without turning around and glaring at Yuri one last time.</p><p>"Just wait until that fucker isn't there to protect you anymore!"</p><p>With that, he marched off until he was out of sight. Only then did Otabek dare to release the Omega from his hold and gently squeezed his arm instead.</p><p>"Are you okay?", he asked, studying the pretty face of the blond man who was significantly calmer now that the other Alpha had left. Taking a shaky breath and closing his eyes for a moment, he nodded then.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm alright. That bastard—"</p><p>Yuri broke off, clawing his hair in frustrated fear. Tears were glistening on his cheeks, slowly drawing lines on his pale skin that glittered in the bright sunshine. Otabek had to suppress the urge to reach out and wipe them away, take the little Omega back into his arms and tell him it would be alright, but touching clients without explicit consent was strictly prohibited. What had happened just now shouldn't have.</p><p>"My name is Otabek, by the way", he offered instead, all the while letting as much comfort as possible bleed into his scent.</p><p>Maybe it would help Yuri to calm down; after all, he still seemed quite jittery. Even so, he flashed Otabek a nervous little smile.</p><p>"Hi. Sorry for jumping you like this, but I was so sure... I'm sure he would've grabbed me if I'd been alone. Thanks."</p><p>The Alpha shook his head soothingly and turned in the direction the other man had walked off in.</p><p>"It's fine. I noticed it too. Are you feeling a bit better now?"</p><p>The gaze he laid on Yuri was nothing short of tender. How could such a beautiful Omega not have an Alpha to protect him? It was seemingly impossible that Yuri didn't have a mate. Maybe they were busy? Not allowed to leave work to pick up their Omega?</p><p>"Yeah. A lot better", Yuri muttered and absent-mindedly carded one hand through his hair. "I just... I just wanna go home right now. This day was such a fucking mess."</p><p>As he nodded in understanding, Otabek gestured towards his bike.</p><p>"Just give me the address. I'll drive you there, okay? And I'll make sure that other guy doesn't stand a chance of getting you alone."</p><p>But taking a single step forward just seemed like too much for Yuri's legs. He felt like a melting wax figure in the blazing sunlight. Ironically the thought just grazed his mind when a drop of cold sweat trailed down his nape and back.</p><p>The Alpha before him - Otabek, no? - gave him a weird glance. Was that concern? Empathy? Pity? Could be either, could be all. He couldn't see straight anymore. The floor seemed to tilt left and right beneath his feet all of a sudden and for the second time today, he found himself enveloped and held upright by a pair of strong arms clad in shiny black leather.</p><p>"Whoa, careful there. Should I take you to the hospital first? You do seem a bit pale. Are you sure he didn't do anything to you? You aren't hurt or anything?"</p><p>The worried voice almost made Yuri laugh as he struggled to regain his balance. Having such a dashing Alpha fuss over him after literally suffering a breakdown at the prospect of being followed home by Ivan left his entire system in a stage of mindless confusion. The soothing scent of ground coffee and vanilla brought him back to earth very gently, just as gentle as Otabek helped him support his own weight again.</p><p>"Better?", came the question, accompanied by a soft gaze.</p><p>Yuri couldn't answer. Instead, he just stared at the eyes of this tall man who was now frowning a little, obviously searching for any sign of apprehension in his expression. He'd never seen someone go from looking like a killing machine to the most tender Alpha he could imagine in such a brief period of time. Those rich chocolate brown eyes had been hard as steel before, but now they were lit by a mellow amber glow.</p><p>"I want to be home already", Yuri whimpered exhaustedly, swaying slightly on his feet. "I want my nest."</p><p>The words left him without consent and he could've <em>beaten</em> himself for it. How could he admit something like that in front of an Alpha, a stranger at that? What had gotten into him? Otabek would surely laugh, he'd think him to be nothing more than what Ivan thought him to be: a pathetic Omega, useless, weak—</p><p>"I know. That's okay, Yuri. I'll take you there, alright? I'll make sure to get you to your nest as quick as possible."</p><p>A hand soothingly stroked his hair for a brief second, then he heard the rustling of paper and blinked hesitantly, only to see Otabek quickly skimming over a document and then flashing him a comforting smile.</p><p>"There. You actually gave your address through to the office. Come on, I'll take you."</p><p>He led Yuri over to the black motorcycle, jammed the key into the igniter and handed him a black helmet. Before he pulled his own on, his thumb swept over Yuri's cheek almost lovingly, wiping at a few dried tears.</p><p>"Now don't worry about that jerk anymore. I'm going to watch over you for as long as you need me to, okay?", he asked, and even though the fright from earlier was still settled deep in his marrow, Yuri didn't feign the trusting nod.</p><p>Something about this tall, strong Alpha with the delicious smell and handsome face told him that it was alright to rely on him. Otabek wasn't like Ivan.</p><p>Not in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Patiently waiting until Yuri had unlocked the front door of his apartment, Otabek stood by the Omega's side. His eyes were narrow and his entire being alert, ready to jump and protect Yuri anytime. His mistrust for Ivan only heightened with every nervous glance left and right from the little Omega before him. Just what had happened for Yuri to be this wary of his surroundings now? Had he been attacked for real at the theatre?</p><p>"You know, if he touched you even in the slightest, you could report him to the police", Otabek said casually, trying to keep his voice as level as somewhat possible. "I can accompany you, if you don't feel like going alone. Or file the report on your behalf."</p><p>For a brief moment, Yuri's eyes twitched. Then, he shook his head in determination while stepping over the threshold.</p><p>"I can't. He's the best Phantom Lilia has ever had, she said it herself a few days ago. If I got him locked up so close to the premiere, she'd have my head for making her look for a new dancer and robbing her of one of the most skilled artists we've ever had at the Mariinsky."</p><p>Otabek blinked, confused.</p><p>"You still put his worth over yours? After he assaulted and threatened you like that?", he asked, still adamantly staying by the front door - until Yuri turned around to look at him.</p><p>"Are you a vampire? Do you have to be invited in?"</p><p>The half annoyed, half amused snarky question now brought a genuine smile to Otabek's face. There was a mighty confident Omega under that momentarily overriding anxiety and by all heavens, it was delicious. He could only imagine what Yuri would be like to have around on a regular day, but he liked the mental image of it. A lot more than his professionalism should allow.</p><p>"Some clients don't want us in their living space", he explained softly while following the indirect invitation to join Yuri in the hallway, "so it's policy to wait by the door until we're dismissed or asked to come inside too."</p><p>The little Omega nodded, obviously not really listening. He lowered his bag to the floor before advancing further into the apartment.</p><p>"Baby!", he called out softly, throwing a searching glance through an open door. "Where are you?"</p><p>Otabek froze.</p><p>Baby?</p><p>So he did have a mate? Well, possibly a Beta who wouldn't stand a chance against an Alpha in a fight. Maybe that was why he'd called. After all, endangering their own mate was probably the least thing on an Omega's agenda. Hopefully, Yuri's mate would be understanding enough to see that Otabek hadn't done anything but taken him home safely.</p><p>Although there was a slight bitterness on the Alpha's tongue all of a sudden, a bitterness he couldn't get rid of no matter how often he attempted to swallow it down.</p><p>Suddenly, Yuri crouched down and the next thing Otabek saw was a flurry of black and cream fur tackling the Omega, elegantly moving up his arm and positioning itself right on his shoulders from where it gave a ferocious hiss at the foreign intruder in the hallway.</p><p>"There, there, you don't have to be afraid. This is Otabek. He's not going to do anything to us, okay?", Yuri muttered while he reached up to scratch the little Ragdoll's ear and as he did, his scent turned so placid and content that Otabek was actually taken aback by the intensity of it.</p><p>It was like lying on his back in an orchard in summer, watching fluffy white clouds slowly move across the clear blue sky, and every breath brought the sweet aroma of ripe peaches, just ready to be picked and savoured bite for bite, and wild pink roses growing in between the trees to his lungs.</p><p>"So <em>this</em> is baby, then?", asked Otabek with a smile and an inexplicable feeling of relief flooding him as he cautiously held out his hand for the cat to sniff - not without a not entirely unintentional brush of his fingertips against Yuri's hair, though.</p><p>The Omega held his gaze, unwavering.</p><p>"Her name is Potya. She's my baby, yes."</p><p>Cooing at the cat, he brought one hand up again so he could pet her thick fur - until his skin accidentally touched Otabek's and he flinched back like the mere contact had burned him.</p><p>Immediately, the Alpha took a step back, staring at his own hand. Where Yuri had brushed against him, the skin prickled and... burned. Like they'd somehow electrocuted eachother by a simple bump of hands.</p><p>"You... probably have to go, right?"</p><p>The question caught Otabek off guard and he looked up at Yuri in surprise, then his gaze fell upon his watch. It was almost noon already. Scowling a bit at how fast the time had passed until now, Otabek took out his phone as well. Vanja would be waiting for him if he didn't leave here now. Just thinking of the sweet little Omega usually made Otabek's spirits rise, but today, he found himself suddenly annoyed at the prospect of having lunch with him <em>again.</em></p><p>Not allowing himself to think twice about the answer he was about to give, Otabek shook his head and looked down at Yuri's beautiful face, his averted gaze, the light red dust that was covering his cheeks now. Then, he quickly began to type out a message for JJ.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The darkhaired Alpha briefly glanced at the open tab on his screen. Next to Otabek's name, a glowing red circle with the number one had appeared.</p><p>
  <em>Message from: Otabek</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm staying here. Tell Vanja I'm not available today.</em>
</p><p>Unusual.</p><p>Bemused, JJ read over the message again. Not even an apology? That was not like Otabek at all. Well, maybe that Omega required some more comfort than just being taken home safely.</p><p>A smug grin began to curl his lips upwards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, you guys! ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ</p><p>Love,<br/>Dissent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You're here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How they'd landed here, Otabek had no idea, but he surely wasn't about to complain.</p><p>Just relaxing on Yuri's couch with takeout was so much better than being in that usual fancy restaurant at this time of day. At least he didn't have to mind his table manners as much like this, even less so his language. Yuri had a dirty mouth and oh boy did he run it. Otabek found it to be something he liked even more about this precious little Omega, something that only stacked his mindless fascination higher and higher as his eyes kept catching up with Yuri, no matter how hard he tried to focus on the playing TV series.</p><p>He sat there, cross-legged, clad only in a pair of light grey sweatpants and a wide black shirt that hung off his shoulders with just the right amount of cozy and casual sexy, holding the plate on his knee with one hand while the other was busy scratching Potya's belly.</p><p>"So you majored in what? Is prostitution a certified major now?", Yuri asked through another bite of his food, effectively coaxing a chuckle from Otabek as he pressed the back of his hand against his lips to stifled the sound.</p><p>"What do you think I'm doing at work?"</p><p>The Omega just tilted his head and shrugged, feeding the little Ragdoll a piece of chicken.</p><p>"You tell me. It's an escort service, so probably screwing chicks and dudes. Getting your rocks off before you fall for one of the customers you're banging, leave the company and settle down to married life in the suburbs with them, buy a house with a white picket fence, have two kids and a dog. And Saturday barbeques with the neighbors. Hollywood shit like that, y'know. You're handsome enough to have it happen to you."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Thanks, I guess." Otabek tongued the fork tines. "I'm mostly in charge of heroically rescuing pretty Omegas when they're being harassed and make sure they arrive home without being run over. Then I fall for them, leave the company, settle down to married life in the suburbs with them, my two kids and our dog and we host grill parties every Saturday. Hollywood shit like that."</p><p>He didn't feel the need to mention that he liked cats better than dogs anyway. Yuri laughed. His eyes - eyes green like the ice on the frozen lakes in winter- glinted brightly in the sunlight that was bathing his body in a soft golden halo.</p><p>"You don't ever get your dick wet?"</p><p>Potya headbutted his hand the second Yuri stopped petting her and he picked her up to drag her into his lap with a fond little purr before he actually raised one eyebrow at Otabek, like he was challenging him to say no.</p><p>"I don't", admitted the Alpha calmly. "Believe it or not, but I'm not whoring around. It's rare for Omegas to demand our services when they're in heat. And when they do, I make sure to stay out of it. My supervisor usually handles requests like that."</p><p><em>And gets a fucking kick out of it, I bet,</em> his inner voice sarcastically provided, but he shook it off. Who was he to judge JJ for anything? They were all just doing their job. Those Omegas knew what they were asking for.</p><p>"Must be a sad life then. Going out with more Omegas than another Alpha will probably ever meet in his entire lifetime and still never getting laid", Yuri mused and picked at the last rest of food on his plate.</p><p>Potya had inspected the leftovers thoroughly and was now happily munching down, the noise of her content chewing audible all the way to the other side of the couch where Otabek was sitting. Yuri just watched his cat with a tender smile, all the while scratching her ear and tugging at the fluffy fur there.</p><p>"You probably know a bunch of Alphas too. Are you sad because you don't get laid by every single one of them?", Otabek quipped, pointing his fork at the Omega in accusation.</p><p>The bicker was... relaxing. Laid back. Like they were old friends getting together for lunch, not strangers that hadn't known the other existed an hour ago.</p><p>"That's different, no?" Yuri yawned. Then, his gaze flickered over to Otabek, as if a memory had just bubbled to he surface of his mind. "You called me Yura today."</p><p>"Should I not have?", asked the Alpha in return, face returning to seriousness in a matter of seconds. "I wanted to make it seem as though we knew eachother. Terribly sorry if it made you uncomfortable."</p><p>Those rosy lips - all but a bit too plush for Yuri's sharp features - parted with an exasperated laugh. The noise made Otabek perk up, his body tensing like a bowstring someone had abruptly pulled back, fascinatedly listening.</p><p>"Only you would apologize for literally saving my ass, hm? So damn proper."</p><p>He was almost too pretty to be true, with the snide grin on his face that went in tandem with the freezing glitter in his eyes. Otabek felt like a child looking at something forbidden everytime his gaze as much as grazed Yuri, like he could shatter upon the impact of Otabek's eyes on that porcelain skin of his. It was impossible to assign words the task of conveying even a mere fraction of this Omega's beauty (and Otabek had never been on good terms with words in the first place).</p><p>"Why did I even have to save you?", he asked softly, putting his plate aside. "Did your gift of the gab not fly well with that Alpha? He did seem pretty pissed at you for some reason. I mean, if you wanna talk about—"</p><p>A dismissive, almost inaudible grumble interrupted him.</p><p>"Ivan is an asshole."</p><p>All of a sudden, Yuri's face turned bitter, the slender outlines of his body curled up tightly into his corner of the couch, his lids fluttered before closing completely. Otabek jolted, inwardly cursing himself for even bringing it up. The little Omega was burying his face in the cushioning, breathing heavily for a moment before he opened his eyes again and stared at nothing in particular.</p><p>"He always does that. To all the Omegas of the cast. The others are just too scared to tell him to stop. He's... he's Lilia's pet. The star of the ensemble. Always dancing the main role, always the most paid one, the one with the privileges. He once got an Omega kicked out of the cast. Poor girl hadn't been able to take him anymore and reported his behavior to Lilia. She didn't believe her in the least."</p><p>Otabek placed his arm on the backrest, itching to reach out, offer an embrace, let Yuri curl up against him and feel safe again. He wanted to beat everyone to a pulp who dared to put such a pained expression on this Omega's face. A deep sound, barely more than a growl from the bottom of his chest, trembled in his throat.</p><p>
  <em>If he touched you...</em>
</p><p>"I told him to get lost today", Yuri continued, now picking at the fabric of his sweatpants, adamantly refusing to meet Otabek's gaze, "and he kept spouting shit. So... I snapped. Hit him, in front of everyone. If it weren't for Viktor, I'd probably be in the hospital right now."</p><p>He laughed again, but it sounded dry and forced. Finally, his eyes moved to the side, colliding with Otabek's halfway. Every muscle, every sinew, every fiber in his body was tense, betraying nothing else but fear and rage. Thoughts racing for a moment, Otabek leaned back, trying not to upset Yuri even further with his presence, with the aggravated nuance in his scent. Then, he gently nodded towards the doorway of the living room.</p><p>"Yuri, what do you say you go to your nest for a bit?"</p><p>Otabek didn't miss the flash of panic in those gorgeous jade green eyes and his hatred rose anew. If he ever got to see that Ivan guy again... An Omega should feel safe in their nest! An Omega shouldn't be so damn afraid because of an Alpha! For the split of a second, he wondered desperately where his usual professionalism had gone off to, but then he breathed deeply and relaxed. The solution was simple, wasn't it?</p><p>"I'll stay."</p><p>Those words were out of his mouth before he could even think about them twice. Immediately, Yuri's head snapped towards him. The intensity of his glare singed Otabek's skin, but he tried to suppress the shudder and instead tilted his head back slightly.</p><p>"I'll stay. Watch out for a bit longer, so you can rest up from today. I'm sure you're exhausted after everything that happened. As long as I'm here, you don't have to worry about that asshole even touching the front door", he muttered, cautious to keep his neck bared.</p><p>If Yuri decided that he'd gone too far offering something like that, he would react badly to everything but submission. But instead, the little Omega just scoffed and turned away.</p><p>"You aren't getting paid by the hour, are you? Why still bother to put up with me then?"</p><p>The way he asked, the way his lips curled around the words almost remorsefully, told Otabek that he wasn't asking this question for the first time.</p><p>"Why not?", he asked in return, with an unwavering calmness that made Yuri look at him from the corner of his eye. "You're obviously a great guy. I'd hate it to leave you to your own devices now and read something about an Alpha slaughtering an Omega in his sleep in tomorrow's newspaper."</p><p>The silence was tense, prompting Otabek to keep talking just so it would stop pounding in his ears, but he fought the urge and stayed quiet, waiting. Yuri needed to tell him now if he really wanted him gone or if he would take the offer.</p><p>"That's a first", the Omega mumbled, rubbing his face with his sleeve and slowly clambering to his feet. "Most people who know me wouldn't even care, I guess. Stay here. I don't want you to know where the nest is."</p><p>Those last line brought a relieved smile to Otabek's face. He nodded in agreement and watched as Yuri picked up Potya, hesitated for a moment, as if something was on his mind yet he didn't dare to voice it.</p><p>Only when he stood in the doorway, looking like a kid, fragile and tired after a nightmare, he gave a quick glance back.</p><p>"Make yourself at home."</p><p>Teeth biting down onto his bottom lip, he then gave a weak little shrug.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The quiet noise was enough to jerk Otabek from the state of comfortable dozing-off he'd slipped into on the couch. Immediately, his entire body went rigid, the worst scenarios flashing past his inner eye.</p><p>Throwing the blanket he had curled up under off of his shoulders, the Alpha quite literally bolted to his feet, even though the loss of the comfortable warmth and the scent of peaches and roses made him longingly gaze back at the couch for a brief moment. Then, he discarded the thought, soothing himself with the knowledge that after he'd checked out what was going on, he could still come back and snuggle into the blanket again.</p><p>Had Yuri gotten up? A glance at his watch told him that two hours had passed already. Maybe the Omega was getting something to drink?</p><p>"Yuri?", Otabek called out quietly, padding through the hallway.</p><p>His eyes fell upon the dark, empty kitchen. So, obviously not. That left only one option. With his eyes narrowing dangerously, he grasped the handle and turned the key to unlock the door.</p><p>Only to end up face to face with the Alpha from earlier.</p><p>For a moment, they just sized eachother up. Then, Ivan nervously stepped away, obviously taken aback by Otabek's presence. It was evident he'd expected Yuri to be alone, that he hadn't expected an Alpha to open the door - a damn dominance-asserting Alpha at that, staring at him with eyes black as coal that were gleaming from the inside with a spark of ember, only waiting for the next gust of wind to light the inferno anew.</p><p>"You", Ivan spat out through gritted teeth.</p><p>"You", Otabek retorted, voice still level and calm. "What do you want from Yuri? I told you to leave him alone."</p><p>The other man tried to hold his glare, but Otabek knew that he wouldn't stand a chance. Not when he was so determined to protect the Omega sleeping inside. Try as he might, this rotten little bastard wouldn't get any closer to Yuri ever again. Otabek was going to make sure of that.</p><p>"What do you even have to do with it?", Ivan suddenly snarled. "I haven't ever seen you around Plisetsky before! Did he magically summon a boyfriend or what? I would've known if he was seeing someone, his best friend can't keep her mouth shut for shit about things like that!"</p><p>That one hit hard and Otabek furrowed his brows.</p><p>How was he even going to explain himself? Should he say that he'd just been worried about Yuri because he had looked so damn frightened there before the Mariinsky? That it had just felt like he needed to help him out? Or should he just admit that this Omega struck something inside of him he hadn't known existed until the very moment he'd laid eyes upon Yuri?</p><p>Sure, as an Alpha, his protective instinct usually kicked in whenever he saw an Omega in distress. He was supposed to watch out for them when they weren't able to do that themselves. But Yuri? Fuck, Yuri was something different. He didn't just want to protect him from this outrageously <em>stupid</em> Alpha, he wanted him to feel safe. Safe enough to keep that delightfully cocky attitude of his, at least. It would be horrible if someone who, like Yuri, consisted of brashness and hotheadedness, would be forced under until nothing of that was left.</p><p>"Listen", Otabek started quietly, leaning against the doorframe with a contemptuous glare at the Alpha, his body tensing into a solid barrier, "and I'm only going to say this one more time. Leave Yuri alone. Keep away from him. Stay the fuck away from this man or I swear, I <em>will</em> make sure you end up in jail. The only reason you're not there yet is because Yuri doesn't want to put up with the shit he'd get from your coach or whatever if you weren't able to perform at the premiere. And now get away from here or I'll get a damn restraining order and fuck your life over sideways."</p><p>It was the sweetest victory to see the other Alpha lower his gaze in an involuntary act of submission, although he did it with a growl, and finally trudge off. Otabek stared after him until he was sure Ivan had left the apartment complex, then he finally dared to slacken his stance a bit and closed the door again, secured the lock and stepped back.</p><p>For a brief moment, he listened.</p><p>Everything else in the flat was quiet. The serenity of a comfortable and secure home filled every inch of it now, like Yuri had somehow witnessed their exchange and Ivan's withdrawal.</p><p>Content with just that, Otabek slowly padded back into the living room and picked the blanket he had discarded so hectically earlier back up. Yuri's scent was soaking it through and through, so delicious that Otabek felt his mouth watering at the thought of what it would taste like to kiss it from his lips.</p><p>As soon as the thought as much as crossed his mind, he could've slapped himself.</p><p>What the hell was he thinking about? If he kept this up, then being disgusted at Ivan would be nothing but hypocritical.</p><p>And still...</p><p>A small voice inside Otabek revolted at the mere notion of someone other than him imagining Yuri that way. An Omega this beautiful should only exist for him.</p><p>"He was here, right?"</p><p>The almost timid question came from the hallway behind him. Yuri stood there, wrapped in a blanket, with Potya on his arm and something in his eyes, something that Otabek wasn't able to grasp. Still, what right had he to be dishonest with Yuri? He sighed.</p><p>"Yes. That was him. But don't worry, I—"</p><p>"I'm not worried."</p><p>The sudden calmness of the Omega was, to say the least, surprising.</p><p>"What gives?", Otabek asked with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>Yuri all but shrugged before he turned around and left him standing in the hallway with a handful of words that resonated from the depths of Otabek's entire being.</p><p>"You're here, after all."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Soo... did you have a nice day?"</p><p>JJ's shit-eating grin was barely bearable. Scoffing, Otabek marched past him and towards his office to grab the bag he'd accidentally left here in the rush earlier.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?", he shot back, his strange annoyance from before bubbling to the surface of his mind again. "I was working. Would you consider being on an outside job a nice day?"</p><p>The other Alpha leaned against the doorpost with an amused huff, arms crossed before his chest.</p><p>"I don't know? You cancelled your appointment with Vanja. You love spending your lunch break with him. Would you consider an entire eight hours in the company of another, obviously very captivating Omega a nice day?"</p><p>Otabek spun around. His fangs were bared into a threatening snarl, and he only realized what he was doing when JJ whistled sharply and arched both his eyebrows.</p><p><em>"Calme-toi,</em> mon cher. I was just asking."</p><p>Almost ruefully, Otabek lowered his head and refused to meet JJ's gaze. Fuck, had he just growled at his boss? And his best friend, at that? But instead of getting angry, the other Alpha just cupped his face and gently tilted his chin up.</p><p>"Shh, shh. Look here. I'm not angry at you. Beks, look at me", JJ muttered soothingly as his entire being jumped from teases and jokes to serious concern in the matter of seconds. "What happened today? Do you want to tell me?"</p><p>He reached one hand back, closed the office door and pulled Otabek down with him so they were seated by the wall right next to eachother, just pressed up against the other's warm body for a while until the younger Alpha breathed deeply and stopped fiddling with the zipper of his jacket.</p><p>"That guy you made me pick up today", he started off hesitantly, "he... he somehow turns my head around. I don't know why. Jean, he was terrified of that other Alpha and I got so fucking angry. He's amazing. Gorgeous, witty, smart. Only when I said I'd stay until he felt safe enough to be alone, he went for a nap. That fuck-up of an Alpha even tried to get to him while he slept. I sent him away and threatened to file a report against him if he doesn't stay away from Yuri. And... fuck, I sound crazy, don't I."</p><p>Suddenly, a dry laugh burst from Otabek's throat, one that felt disgusting and bitter on his tongue and lips. JJ looked at him, deep in thought for a moment, then he turned away as well without giving a real answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so so so much for your great support! (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩`) I didn't imagine this to blow up like it did! All the nice comments really fuel me for the day! ♡(&gt; ਊ &lt;)♡ So, thanks for reading as always and I hope you enjoy! (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )</p><p>Love,<br/>Dissent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A second time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri was awake just barely when he stumbled out of his nest the next morning. The black shirt still hung loosely from his shoulders, but it wasn't the only thing. Draped across his entire body was the blanket he'd picked off of the couch after Otabek had left the apartment.</p><p>The calming scent of vanilla and ground coffee still lingered on the soft fabric he had used to cocoon up last night, lulled to sleep by the reassurance of a strong Alpha protecting his nest. Oh, and what a strong Alpha had defended him yesterday. Yuri's inner Omega was crooning in appreciation at the dominance that seeped from every inch of the blanket he still kept wrapped around his slender body. Even Ivan, one of the most arrogant Alphas he knew, had backed off at Otabek's searing glare that could turn into such tenderness whenever he looked back at Yuri.</p><p>Such a brave and strong Alpha, so capable of keeping his Omega safe, keeping their nest, their pups safe—</p><p>The thought had sprung upon him so instinctively that he couldn't even suppress it before it was whispering in his head already and Yuri froze.</p><p>What was he even thinking? He'd met Otabek yesterday. Fuck, they hadn't even talked that long! And still... The outlandish image of taking Otabek to his nest, showing it to him, watching as those dark eyes lit up with boundless admiration, letting him into the nest and sleep there while the Alpha watched over him kept returning again and again during his morning shower and breakfast, until he was tired of brushing it aside.</p><p>What did bring a smug smile to his face was the fact that Ivan only pressed his lips together tightly until they were almost snow white when he entered the theatre and marched off to the studio in the back where Viktor was already waiting for him.</p><p>"Yurio!"</p><p>With a bright outcry, the silver Alpha tackled him to the ground, nuzzling his neck and saturating Yuri so thoroughly with his scent that the young Omega groaned in disgust, trying to shove his head away.</p><p>"Get off of me, old man!", he complained. "And get your fucking smell under control or I'll have Lilia kick you outside where it doesn't bother anyone."</p><p>Ice blue eyes peered down at him while Viktor sat back up and scanned his face with concern and a weak hint of suspicion as he sniffled.</p><p>"Why don't you understand that I'm just worried about you?", he whined in despair. "God, when Lilia sent you back home and Ivan followed you, he looked so angry! I was afraid he'd hurt you, after all he's been after you for a while now! Yurasha, if he ever touches you, tell me and I'll tear him apart!"</p><p>Without even having to ask again, Yuri knew that Viktor meant it. If he asked, he'd probably get the world from him. Ever since Deda had died a few years ago, Viktor kept fussing over him, telling him to come live with him and Yuuri and he always made sure Yuri was smelling enough like him to prevent any Alpha on the street from harassing the young Omega. Some of the others from the ensemble always joked around, saying that Viktor would adopt him in a heartbeat if he asked.</p><p>Truth to be told - the only reason why Yuri never laughed was that after Deda's death, Viktor had obtained legal guardianship over him for the last remaining year it would take Yuri to turn eighteen. Technically, he was adopted. Viktor had been the first Alpha they'd called that one time the police had caught him drinking at a bar when he'd been still underage and it had really felt like his father had picked him up from the station - looking at him so reproachfully as if he'd just robbed a bank. Yuri still remembered Viktor's quiet <em>"Get outside and wait in the car"</em> while he had paid the fee and when they'd arrived at his house, he'd chided Yuri again for being so irresponsible.</p><p>Yeah, Daddy Viktor through and through.</p><p>Yuri shuddered at the thought of who may have called Viktor that before him - not that he'd ever grant the silver Alpha the satisfaction of calling him Dad. That was too much to ask for of him. Hell, Viktor would never let him live <em>that</em> down in all his days on earth.</p><p>A sharp clap of hands suddenly jerked him from those thoughts and harshly slammed him back into the hardwood floor of the studio.</p><p>"Anyway. As long as you are fine, I'm content. Now let's get to practice so Lilia won't be deprived of her Raoul any longer. You do know that we have to keep working on your role? You still look a little stiff when bowing to Mila. Can't have you half-ass this important part. You're in love with her, remember? Warm up already while I get your costume, okay?"</p><p>Viktor had jumped into coaching mode. For once nodding obediently, Yuri started his warm-up routine with the usual stretches as the Alpha left through the second door with a light smell of currants and mint following him. Once he was sure the Viktor had left for food, Yuri allowed himself to take a deep, consoling breath of the familiar scent. Smelled a little bit like home, he thought almost longingly. For a brief moment, he was allowed to work through the task of preparing his muscles for the following day of work in peace, but the calm and quiet of the studio was rudely broken by someone stomping into the room on heavy boots and Yuri froze.</p><p>The mirrored wall showed him the reflection of the person he needed least right now.</p><p>"Think you're very smart, calling someone over to act all lovey-dovey with you. Don't fucking try to fool me. I know better than that."</p><p>Ivan's entire stance was threatening. Yuri didn't dare take his eyes off of the massive Alpha, but he didn't turn around. Where the fuck was Viktor? What took him so long? Cold sweat replaced the light, glistening sheen drawn on Yuri's skin from the exercises.</p><p>He knew.</p><p>Ivan knew Otabek hadn't ever laid any claim on him. He knew he still had the possibility to sate his perverted hunger for power on Yuri and get away with it - at least leniently. Raping an unmated Omega was not, was <em>never</em> as bad as assaulting someone's mate.</p><p>And one single look into those morbid, unsettling and too bright eyes told him that Ivan knew that too.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>When JJ rounded the corner with an expression plastered across his face that could only really be compared to the intake of five very sour, very bitter lemons, Otabek knew he was doomed.</p><p>"Babe, I have news and I don't know whether they're good or bad."</p><p>His voice was low and surprisingly unsure for the upstart department head. With a mixture of surrender and anxiety, Otabek turned around on his swivel chair and glared at his best friend.</p><p>"Come on. Hit me. My paycheck for this month got cancelled but I get more money for the delay again?", he asked dryly. "Come on, they know I don't mind it. I have savings, you know, it's not like I'm spending all my salary on—"</p><p>"You got another gig", JJ cut in rather smoothly, although his voice wavered and it was too obvious that he was unsure. "From... um... the guy from yesterday. He asks you to pick him up again. And... possibly grab dinner. Look, I can offer the job to someone else if you really feel like you can't do it again, that's no problem..."</p><p>His words slowly ebbed away. The frustrated determination in Otabek's eyes brought one of his hands into the dark hair of the other Alpha to gently ruffle it.</p><p>"I get it. Just don't do anything stupid, promise?"</p><p>He left the document, still warm from the printer's ink, on the desk and left Otabek to brood over it in peace. The problems came hand in hand this time. For once, Otabek didn't trust himself completely around an Omega. Yuri had an effect on him he didn't even want to analyse, and yet imagining that someone else from the company could go to pick up the blond little Omega and earn that beautiful smile, the spark in those jade green eyes made Otabek growl like an injured beast.</p><p>No, he couldn't leave Yuri to anyone else. He was his responsibility now.</p><p>Despite the sudden rush of anger that almost brought the pen in his hands to an untimely end, he felt his inner Alpha preening. Yuri had asked for him. That absolutely gorgeous Omega had specifically requested his presence. He'd chosen him over any other Alpha.</p><p>Still, could he please have a reprieve to mentally prepare for another encounter with Yuri? Like, five months or so?</p><p>The closer the hour hand on the ugly clock above the table crept towards the requested time, the faster Otabek felt his end approaching. He wanted to die, preferably right now.</p><p>The spontaneous fits of Parkinson's, which his hormones obviously thought were particularly funny, shook his body so pitilessly that he almost fell from his chair more than just once. The slight nausea that had ambushed him around half past six kept him in its ugly claws with gloating joy and to make matters worse, he wasn't even sure just how words worked any longer. Whose caveman's stupid idea had it even been to start experimenting with his voice - that one was to be lynched, quartered and then disemboweled for Otabek's pleasure in front of the entire world.</p><p>At least his morbid thoughts distracted him for a few breaths from the upcoming date. However much he couldn't wait to meet Yuri again - he was in sheer panic before their next encounter.</p><p>Groaning, Otabek buried his head in his arms, which he rested on the table. All that thinking led to nothing but burning headaches, and he didn't need those right now. Sighing, the darkhaired man closed his eyes.</p><p>Endless complications and redemption was nowhere in sight. That this tedious infatuation could be physically painful could have been told to him beforehand - and honestly, if he had the choice, he would rather not experience it on his own body any longer.</p><p>But to Otabek's boundless disappointment, time couldn't be slowed down, let alone stopped from marching on, and so it was finally ten to seven.</p><p>No more wishing, hoping and praying would save him now; Otabek surrendered to his fate. All right. On to inevitable disaster.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Otabek!"</p><p>Yuri came prancing down the stairs and, as if he'd never done anything else in his entire life, lunged at the Alpha. This time, Otabek was prepared for it and caught him with ease, spinning him around with a deep laugh that he didn't even need to fake. His brain decided to go from an anxious lump to a serotonin-overdosed ball of excitement at the mere sight of the blond Omega and even though the too abrupt mood swing left him confused for a moment, Otabek went along with it.</p><p>"Hey, Yura. How was practice?", he asked with lowered voice as he carefully set Yuri back down and took the black messenger bag from the Omega's shoulder.</p><p>"Great", came the curt response, accompanied by a nervous flicker of those pretty, blueish-green eyes that prompted Otabek to follow his gaze.</p><p>Behind them, Ivan was leaving the building, with an almost crazed, bloodthirsty growl in their direction, but Otabek just raised his head up higher and calmly watched as the other Alpha trudged past them. His arms coiled even tighter, even more protectively around Yuri, who didn't turn to meet Ivan's glare.</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>Otabek's voice was overflowing with both concern and hatred. The little Omega in his embrace just nodded.</p><p>"He knows we aren't actually dating", Yuri whispered, giving himself some leverage with both hands on Otabek's shoulders as he leaned up and buried his face in the crook of the Alpha's neck with a sigh that bordered relief. "Fucker just won't stop it."</p><p>Taken aback but definitely not displeased by the sudden affection, Otabek purred softly to calm Yuri and let him rest against him for a moment.</p><p>At least until someone suddenly squeaked and the Omega spun around like someone had kicked him. His eyes were widening when three people quickly descended from the stairs as well, all looking not a single bit less surprised than Yuri himself.</p><p>"Yurio! Who's that?", the silver Alpha who came rushing towards them asked, not as tactless as to tear Yuri away from Otabek but obviously only barely suppressing the urge to do so.</p><p>"Calm down, Viktor", the little Omega grumbled. "That's Otabek. He's..."</p><p>For a brief moment, their gazes met and the same panic flashed in both of their eyes, but before either of them could get a single word out, Viktor leaned forward and scrutinized Otabek with narrowed eyes, sniffing him like a dog picking up an interesting scent.</p><p>"You! I know Yuri doesn't smell like vanilla usually! So that's where that came from today! What has your scent to do with my pup?"</p><p>His eyes had lit up with an understanding glow and his expression hardened as he forced Otabek back, away from Yuri and the other two Omegas standing by his side who looked like they would tear anyone to shreds if this silver Alpha demanded them to.</p><p><em>His</em> pup?</p><p>Otabek's frantic gaze settled on Yuri. Was this his father? They both were on the slender, muscular side, and there wasn't much difference between their eyes, but he wouldn't have guessed that just from looking at them. His heart was thundering so high in his throat he had to swallow it back down.</p><p>"I'm—"</p><p>The same speechlessness from before had gripped him, tying his tongue into a knot and choking all the words back that he had laid out so carefully in his head.</p><p>Yuri's friend? A classmate? An acquaintance?</p><p><em>An acquaintance he literally jumps on the street in broad daylight?,</em> his inner voice added in a, for Otabek's liking, too sarcastic tone. How was he supposed to answer now? Sweat was slowly forming on his brow.</p><p>"Shut up, Viktor!", a familiar voice suddenly howled and then, in a flurry of golden hair and black clothes, Otabek found himself once again with a bundle of aggravated, snarling Omega in his arms. "Beka is the one who made sure Ivan wouldn't get to me yesterday. He's the last one you should be yelling at. Start with Lilia or something, if you really feel like it!"</p><p>Surprised at both, their sudden closeness and the unexpected new nickname, Otabek looked down at Yuri, who only very briefly glanced back and then snuggled up against his chest, following every movement of Viktor with his eyes while he clung tightly onto the darkhaired Alpha. The two Omegas behind him began to whisper in hushed voices, giving them both almost nervous glares while Viktor's body tensed.</p><p>"Ivan did something to you yesterday?"</p><p>His anger shifted from Otabek to the other Alpha within seconds.</p><p>"He tried", Otabek corrected him in a quiet voice. "I made sure he knew his place."</p><p>This time, Viktor's gaze settled on him almost approvingly after a brief, astonished silence.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The TV was playing some reality show in the background, but neither of the two men on the couch were paying attention. Yuri was too busy playing with Potya and Otabek was too busy marveling at the gorgeous Omega on the opposite end of the couch, even though he tried his best to make it seem as inconspicuous as possible.</p><p>What was he supposed to do? Everytime he tried to concentrate on anything but Yuri, his mind wandered off to the blond little Omega anyway, resulting in being stared at funny by everyone close by - even worse now that it was only the two of them.</p><p>"You've missed me, right? Aww, I missed you too, printsessa", Yuri cooed at his kitten, gently scratching her belly as she rolled over to paw at his wrist.</p><p>His lips were curved into the warmest smile that could probably melt the snow from St. Petersburg's roofs in winter. Otabek groaned internally, but only a quiet sigh left his lips. The sound was enough to make Yuri perk up.</p><p>"Are you running late?"</p><p>For once, it couldn't have bothered Otabek less if he was running late for anything. His parents could've set up an entire wedding and he wouldn't budge from his comfortable spot on Yuri's couch, in the midst of the now all too familiar scent of peaches and rose blossoms. Not for any other Omega in the world.</p><p>"No." He shrugged it off and smiled back at Yuri, head in his hand. "Was just thinking about how much I'd like a cat too."</p><p>"You're not allowed to have pets?", the Omega asked compassionately.</p><p>Of course that was something Yuri would feel bad about. Potya was his one and only, Otabek knew that much by now - he loved all animals, but especially his little Ragdoll.</p><p>"I'm not", Otabek sighed as he too reached out to gently run one hand through the fluff of Potya's fur.</p><p>Yuri watched attentively as his cat turned to inspect who was touching her all of a sudden, but when she recognized the Alpha her owner obviously tolerated in his presence, she flopped back down and purred. The glare that seared into the back of his head didn't go by unnoticed. Amused, Otabek looked back up.</p><p>"Nobody would lay a single finger on Potya if you didn't want it, huh?"</p><p>"Probably not."</p><p>Two sharp fangs flashed at him through a beautiful smile and Otabek could only barely repress the urge to reach out and rest his hand against that pale cheek.</p><p>Who had given Yuri the damn permission to be the most beautiful, breathtaking, graceful Omega Otabek had ever had the honor of sharing the same air with? Surely there was some kind of law for exceeding recommended hotness.</p><p>With a smile and to hide the blush on his cheeks, the Alpha lowered his gaze towards Potya again. What he wouldn't give to be on the receiving end of that almost reverent gaze Yuri was giving his kitten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, minna! (ಠ_ಠ)━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ</p><p>Love,<br/>Dissent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Six shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri slid from his place on the couch to the floor, groaning.</p><p>He was buried in the blanket up to his nose, all the while feeling layer upon layer of sweat slicking his skin, dampening the fabric of his shirt noticeably. Still, the young Omega was in a state of adamant refusal about letting go of or even putting the blanket to the side, just kept clutching it to his chest. The earthy scent of coffee with a sweet shot of vanilla clung to it, bitterness and something saccharine mingling like two halves of a whole in his lungs.</p><p>The couch felt empty today and he'd been trying to get comfortable on it for an hour now - ever since Otabek had called out a last "Bye!" from the hallway before leaving him to his own devices for the night. It had taken the agitatedly pacing Omega inside him the rest of the double chocolate ice cream from the freezer he kept there for emergencies (those emergencies being Mila slamming down his front door, crying about another Alpha who'd stood her up) and six shots of vodka to calm down enough for him to not go pawing at the windows, mewling like a cat in heat for Otabek to come back and stay with him. Even though the urge grew with every minute that ticked by on the clock, if Yuri was being brutally honest with himself.</p><p>"Sorry for existing then!", he snapped at Potya, who, annoyed at his unusual restless behaviour, had started digging her claws into the thick tresses of golden hair that were fanned out on the couch cushioning behind Yuri.</p><p>And of course his little queen, taking after her owner very much in that regard, wandered off with her head and tail raised as if Yuri had just dealt irrevocable damage to her pride by reprimanding her for literally tearing his hair out. Sometimes it was hard for a man and a cat to have such similar character traits, Yuri thought and unenthusiastically began to flip through the TV channels. Now both of them would go on pouting for hours, too arrogant to cave in and apologize. Tomorrow morning, Potya would probably jump up onto the table while Yuri was having breakfast, stick her nose into his bowl of cereal and start slurping up the milk without a proper greeting and that would be it. Argument settled.</p><p>Sniffling slightly, Yuri wrapped one arm around himself. The alcohol hadn't helped with the smoldering heat beneath the blanket and his clothes, and he felt himself starting to shiver despite sweating like crazy. Something inside his stomach felt hollow and achy. Fuck, the vodka had definitely not been his best idea, Yuri mused to himself while he struggled to clamber to his feet and padded into the kitchen. After all, that shit was just fucking empty calories. It would probably be better had he eaten something real for dinner instead of just finishing his ice cream and washing it down with high-proof.</p><p>But as he let his gaze trail over the vast contents of his fridge, every single meal or food Yuri could think of suddenly made him more than just a little nauseous.</p><p>"Fuck", he softly whimpered into his elbow as his lids fluttered shut.</p><p>The restlessness, the feverish ache in his lower abdomen, the instinctive need for closure to everything that smelled remotely like Alpha—</p><p>Yuri quickly abandoned the fridge and kitchen altogether, instead barged into his bathroom and fumbled with the drawer beneath the sink until it opened, revealing a small calendar and a medicine box. He counted the empty slots, eyes jumping from the box to the calendar, sweeping across the marked and numbered dates. Eleven weeks, twelve weeks, twelve and a half...</p><p>The impact of his fist on the marble counter hurt like shit and Yuri didn't even bother to try and stifle his pained yet furious outcry. Three weeks. He grabbed the innocent white pill from the next slot, almost crushing it to powder there and then, but God damnit, he was allowed to be angry at this useless body of his! In theory, he had twenty-one days more to delay his heat, if he got lucky maybe even twenty-two or twenty-three. After that, his own hormones would begin to overpower the artificial ones from the suppressants.</p><p>Yuri hated pre and the world was his witness.</p><p>The premiere would be in sixteen days. He stared at the pill in his hand like it was the root of his misery before swallowing it dry and checking off the current date on his calendar. Survived the first day. Twenty more of them to come. The dry, sarcastic laugh hurt in his throat. Ah, so the alcohol was finally getting to his head then? Good. If he'd ever deserved to be drunk, it was today.</p><p>Fiddling listlessly with his phone, he looked at the number that was now saved properly in his contact list. The thought his intoxicated mind entertained was tempting, he had to admit. But first, he wanted his nest. And some of his blankets. And the one Otabek had used to sleep under yesterday. And possibly the bottle of vodka still singing its siren's song from the top shelf in the living room. Viktor had put it up there so he wouldn't reach it anymore after getting too drunk.</p><p>He should really know better by now.</p><p>Yuri slipped into the living room, gathered all pillows and blankets that hadn't fallen prey to his nesting instincts last heat and carried them over to the hidden room behind the mirror, stuffing them into the tiny room before dropping face first into the plush mess of sheets and clothes and body pillows.</p><p><em>Good space for the pups,</em> his brain provided mercilessly. <em>Good space to give birth. Everything so soft and warm. Pups won't get cold here.</em></p><p>Drowning out this kind of thoughts was just as exhausting as trying to focus on something else, so Yuri just groaned and nuzzled into an especially fluffy heap of fabric. It was the blanket saturated with the scent of an Alpha. Not the one of his pretty, darkhaired Alpha. Yuri scrunched up his nose. What the fuck even? Why was this still here? And most importantly - since when did Viktor's scent strike him as unpleasant? Usually, his pre-heat Omega threw itself at every single comfortable article of clothing or pillow Viktor was willing to fork over. It didn't satiate the craving for a mate (Viktor was like his father, for fuck's sake) but it surely helped Yuri to feel safe.</p><p>More than anyone in the world he trusted the silver Alpha to keep him safe during his heats. Viktor was the only one who wouldn't try to claim him or even think about mating with him when he spent the worst days of Yuri's heat prowling the flat to make sure none of the neighboring Alphas came to the conclusion an unmated Omega was a free-for-all. And now his scent was enough to trigger Yuri's fucking vomit instinct.</p><p>The alcohol-induced haze had him scrambling to get his phone out again while he was still coherent, and the soft cotton that seemed to fill his body muffled the sound of the front door opening.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Used to only short naps to restore his energy and even more used to short nights spent out in the city getting an Omega safely from point A to point B instead of in his cozy bed, Otabek was not surprised to wake up at the ringing of his work phone.</p><p>No, not surprised. Just very, very resigned and tired.</p><p>Growling at nobody in particular, he rolled off of the mattress, already throwing his closet open to get a fresh set of jeans and a shirt while he answered the call from HQ.</p><p>"Yeah?", was all he just so managed to mumble, too exhausted for an elaborate or, God forbid, a polite greeting.</p><p>If they decided to kick him out of his warm sheets and out into the cold autumn night, he reserved his right to be rude, damnit. Just because he liked his job, they didn't have to give him ninety percent of his department's workload. There were other Alphas working there too who could deal with an escort job just fine.</p><p>"Sorry for the disturbance this late, Otabek", Tasja, one of the secretaries from the nightshift, chirped. "But I've had an Omega calling right now."</p><p>He didn't want to be rough on her, he really didn't, but his frustration about having to leave his bed <em>yet again</em> for some stupid midnight gig that wouldn't even give him overtime on his paycheck somehow had to be taken out.</p><p>"And you couldn't think of one of the guys working on-call duty tonight? The first one coming to your mind was me? Thank you but it's not very flattering at the moment."</p><p>Otabek was surprised, but not unpleasantly so. Until Tasja, who'd obviously gotten a bit meek at his sudden outburst, cleared her throat and he heard paper rustling in the back, the clicking of her computer mouse.</p><p>"Again, I'm very sorry and I would have sent one of the nightshift workers, but the customer specifically requested your presence at his apartment sooner rather than later."</p><p>That did make him perk up and temporarily forget about his anger. Who was asking for him at this hour? Vanja? One of his other regulars? No, they weren't the type to ring him out of bed at this hour of the night. Even if it was an emergency, they'd probably not think of him as their first and only solution.</p><p>Which could only mean—</p><p>"Yuri!"</p><p>A gasp, a mad dash for the door and Otabek was out of his flat in an instant, tossing the phone into the pocket of his coat before hastily grabbing the keys from the glass bowl in the hallway and bolting down the stairs towards the garage. This time, he didn't waste a single damn second thinking about speed regulations and tickets and road safety - the only coherent thought reverberating from the blank walls of his mind, pounding behind his temples was <em>Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri.</em></p><p>His heart kept beating the rhythm to the mantra.</p><p>If something had happened, if he'd gotten hurt, if a single hair on Yuri was out of place when Otabek got there, heads would roll. No holds barred. He drove up the now familiar lane, stopped his bike in front of the apartment complex and rushed up the stairs to Yuri's flat.</p><p>Fuck, he smelled him from here already.</p><p>Acrid and disgustingly heavy. Otabek could only so suppress a gag while he threw the door open. It was unlocked. Fuck, why was it unlocked? Why had Yuri been so careless, why had he left the front door unlocked? Why hadn't he thought of at least closing the bolts and the chain?</p><p>What did these questions even matter, though. It had happened and now it was too late for lectures. The growl that shook the walls made the tall Alpha in the bedroom throw his head up and stare at Otabek with narrowed eyes, but in that exact moment, they both went down.</p><p>"I told you to stay away from him!", Otabek roared as they rolled over, fighting viciously for the upper hand. "I said to keep your filthy hands off of Yuri!"</p><p>Fists collided with flesh, teeth sank into skin, claws furiously tore at clothing and hair. Ivan was strong, but he stood not the slightest chance against the fury that had gripped Otabek. Sick with rage, he pinned the other Alpha to the floor, one hand on his throat, the other repeatedly slamming into his face. His knuckles felt bruised and hot with fresh blood, some his own and most Ivan's, but he didn't stop.</p><p>Not even when a horrified whimper caught his attention and someone grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back.</p><p>"Otabek, no! What are you doing? Otabek, stop it! Otabek!"</p><p>The pleas were what reached through to him, shattering the wall of all-consuming anger and left him to stare at Yuri with narrowed eyes, at his reddened and tear-stricken face, his trembling body.</p><p>An Alpha defending his Omega knew no mercy.</p><p>But something about the sight of Yuri, so distraught - crying, even - made Otabek come to his senses enough to slowly abandon the Alpha on the floor in favour of getting up and instead coiling his arms around the little Omega as tight as he dared.</p><p>"He won't hurt you now. He can't do anything to you anymore, I promise", he hummed softly while stroking Yuri's hair to calm him, reassure him that he was here. "You're okay, aren't you? He didn't hurt you or anything?"</p><p>Concern now replaced his rage and he pushed Yuri back, examining him from top to bottom for any kind of injury, but he didn't get far. Immediately, the Omega was back to hiding against his chest, still sobbing pathetically.</p><p>"I'm sorry I cal—... called you over, I-I swear I didn't know... I didn't know he was h-here!"</p><p>"Then it's even better that you did."</p><p>Otabek stared down at the unmoving figure of Ivan and his grip tightened, as if to shield Yuri from the unconscious Alpha. For a moment, he let the young Omega rest in his embrace, then he very carefully slid both hands down and picked him up without much ceremony. Yuri didn't even protest as he was being carried off to the living room and gently placed down on the couch like a child being taken back to bed after a bad dream.</p><p>"You stay here, okay?", Otabek ordered quietly. "I'm going to call the police and an ambulance and make sure this man will never get close to you again."</p><p>But even as he tried to turn around and leave the room, something about Yuri's gaze clung to him, kept him right there, didn't let him take a single step away.</p><p>The arriving police forces found a young couple curled up on the couch, the Omega fast asleep in his Alpha's arms, who calmly explained that an envious work colleague of his boyfriend had repeatedly tried to enter the flat and he'd only barely been able to stop him from hurting his Omega today.</p><p>Nobody even noticed the missing mating marks on both their necks.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"It was very stupid of you to leave the door open."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"And you shouldn't have been drinking. At least not this much."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"He could've hurt you."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"It was good you called me over, Yuri."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Damn it, you could have been—"</p><p>"Do I smell any different to you?"</p><p>Otabek blinked, confused.</p><p>Then, he sniffed the air around them for a brief moment. As usual, ripe peaches and roses immediately filled his lungs, the sweetness of it bleeding all throughout his body with a pleasant tingle. Maybe there was a hint of vanilla mixed into it now, but that was no wonder. Yuri had claimed his lap as throne ever since Ivan had been taken away earlier this night.</p><p>"My scent's sticking to you a bit, but nothing grand, so... not really. Why?", he asked.</p><p>The Omega looked up at him, solemnly, and just nodded. His eyes flickered back to the ground.</p><p>"You gotta think I'm pathetic."</p><p>"Why would I?" A strong hand was holding his own, thumb rubbing calming circles into his palm. "Because you're asking for a bit of comfort after having an Alpha who's been trying to hurt you breaking into your apartment?"</p><p>Scoffing, Yuri let his head fall against Otabek's shoulder.</p><p>"No. Because I am getting attached to an Alpha from an escort service", he clarified and his free hand cramped into the fabric of the other man's shirt.</p><p>Heavens, Otabek smelled so good he could barely get enough. He really needed to start having his coffee with some vanilla syrup - seemed to be a great combination. And would maybe give his brain the fix of gorgeous Alpha it seemed to demand more and more frequently.</p><p>The foreign sensation of someone nuzzling into his neck sent a hot thrill down Yuri's spine and he jumped, but before he even had the chance to get off of Otabek's lap, a muscular arm had him around the waist.</p><p>"Stay like this. Just for a bit. Please", asked a quiet voice.</p><p>Warm breath seeped over his sensitive skin when Yuri reluctantly leaned back against the Alpha. This time, the heat waves definitely didn't stem from the alcohol.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all have a good day/night, wherever you are! I'm in a great mood after watching Princess Mononoke, Spirited Away, Children who chase lost voices and My neighbor Totoro in one single night and thought I'd give you update now! (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩`) Studio Ghibli rocks!</p><p>Love,<br/>Dissent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wrong innuendos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You got him <em>arrested?</em> And who do you think will fill in the main role for him now?"</p><p>Lilia's face obviously couldn't decide whether to pale or redden with anger as she sat in her plush chair by the stage, staring at the rippling surface of her coffee.</p><p>Coffee with whiskey, Yuri could smell it even from here.</p><p>Everyone was quiet, shifting uncomfortably, although the relief within the ranks of the Omegas was palpable, even for the Betas in the cast. From somewhere next to him, Yuri felt Mila grasping his hand all of a sudden, raising it up with determination.</p><p>"Yuri."</p><p>Shuffling, rustling - thirty-two pairs of eyes were upon them. Yuri would've loved the floor to open up and swallow him whole for them to put a nice little memorial plaquette here.</p><p><em>Here lies Yuri Plisetsky, died from public humiliation in the year 2020,</em> they could write onto it and let everyone know that it was his ghost haunting the Mariinsky Theatre.</p><p>"Yuri", Lilia repeated, slowly, like she wasn't sure if she'd heard it correctly. "Yuri doesn't know Ivan's part. Nobody knows Ivan's part. We have to request leave for him so he can dance at the premiere, we—"</p><p>"Yuri <em>does</em> know Ivan's part", Mila insisted, not willing to give up just yet. "And even if he's lacking some minor knowledge, there's still two weeks for him to train. I'm sure if you give him a chance, he'd do just fine. After all, he's watched Ivan mess up often enough to know what <em>not</em> to do."</p><p>The blond Omega still tried to pry her hand off of his wrist and he started to get desperate. Fuck, just how strong was that woman?</p><p>"What are you doing?", he hissed in panic, but Mila only winked and from the corner of her mouth whispered:</p><p>"Helping you out, trust me!"</p><p>Lilia stared at the clipboard in her lap and pinched the bridge of her nose again with a soft sigh.</p><p>"Fine. If I gave Yuri the role of the Phantom, who would fill in for him as Raoul? We have no backup because we were certain not to need one. It's just not possible. No, I need Yuri as Raoul. Whether you like it or not, Ivan will have to return for the performance."</p><p>The anxious whimpers from the Omegas of the ensemble seemed to go over her head pretty smoothly, even as quiet mutters about how angry Ivan would be if he came back here started to be passed on through the small crowd. Until one of the ballet girls raised her hand as well and pointed at Viktor, who was protectively standing behind Yuri.</p><p>"What about Mr. Nikiforov? He coached Yuri. He must know the part of Raoul by heart", she dared to propose, trying to give her face a brave expression even though she was trembling like a dry leaf in a strong gust of autumn wind.</p><p>Surprised but apparently not entirely opposed, Viktor bowed deeply to the girl and gave her a wink, bringing a light blush to her round cheeks. Stupid hen, as if the old man had any kind of interest in anyone else but his fabulous piglet, Yuri thought with a scoff.</p><p>"I'm flattered, little miss. Lilia, I would love to dance one last time with Yuri."</p><p>Now, all pleading glares were on their director. Lilia sat there, looked from one face to the other, from clenched fists to folded hands, and finally back down at her script. With a surrendering, deep breath, she threw the clipboard down and stood up, straight like she'd swallowed a broomstick. Her stern eyes swept over the assembly.</p><p>"If one of you", she threateningly raised one finger, "a single one of you messes up once from now on, I'm setting heaven and hell loose to get Ivan back for the premiere."</p><p>She let her words settle for a moment, then clapped her hands.</p><p>"Why are you all still standing here? I want the Phantom and Christine for the mirror scene on stage in five minutes, so change quickly, Yuri. And why is there still this gruesome blue filter on the light? We're not doing a horror recital!"</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Yuri's attention went from the TV to the ceiling and then briefly to Otabek.</p><p>"I didn't get the bill for that night you barged in and beat up Ivan", he mentioned en passe, hand still on Potya's back.</p><p>Like always, the little Ragdoll seemed to sense his oncoming heat and didn't leave her owner's side whenever he was home from rehearsal. She'd even tried to hiss at Otabek, protectively fluffing out her fur and standing before Yuri on the couch to keep the Alpha away from him, but when Otabek had talked to her very softly in a foreign language - Kazakh, how Yuri found out a bit into the evening - she'd eventually gone to sleep, pressed against Yuri's leg, a bit suspicious but accepting his presence now.</p><p>"No. I made sure they cancelled it from my records", Otabek agreed.</p><p>His fingers tenderly combed through the Omega's hair, mindful of the few tangles left in it. It was still a bit damp from the shower Yuri had taken earlier, and his scent of peaches and roses was warm and content now, although there was a questioning spark in his eyes as he peered up at Otabek.</p><p>"Why? I owe you the money for your time. You have stuff to pay too, don't you?"</p><p>The Alpha scowled.</p><p>"Who do you like to hang out with?"</p><p>Being asked that all of a sudden, Yuri elegantly raised one hand and flicked his wrist.</p><p>"I don't hang out with people; I graciously grant them the pleasure of my presence in their vicinity", he scoffed and even though Otabek tried to bite it back, a grin spread across his face. "If you mean that, then I guess Mila and Georgi are okay."</p><p>"Alright, your majesty. Would you charge them for spending time with you?"</p><p>Yuri blinked, thoughtful. Then, he rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his heated cheek to Otabek's thigh so the Alpha wouldn't see his blush.</p><p>"But that's different, isn't it?", he mumbled while dragging his fingertips over the marble top of the table. "They're my friends, I guess."</p><p>That did hurt a little.</p><p>Otabek halted for a brief moment, but then he continued to stroke Yuri's hair, lightly scratching the base of his neck to get that delighted little purr from him that was reserved for either Potya or just the right touch to his hair and neck.</p><p>"So what you're telling me is you'd relax like this around any Alpha? Everyone from the company who'd come by and you'd be in your pajamas on the couch, demanding to have your hair petted?", he teased jokingly.</p><p>Immediately, Yuri sat bolt upright, both hands firmly planted on the narrow bit of couch in between them. His eyes were blown wide with a sudden panic Otabek hadn't been expecting.</p><p>"What the fuck? No! No, I wouldn't! Why would you... Don't say stuff like that! I don't want any other Alpha here! Nobody else can come here, nobody!"</p><p>His entire body was shaking, but when Otabek reached out to take him into his arms, horrified at the sudden shimmer of tears in Yuri's eyes, he backed away, stood up from the couch and just stared at the Alpha. Something inside him was nauseous enough to throw up right this moment. If it'd be anyone else sitting on the couch there, if another Alpha saw him like this while he was so close to his heat...</p><p>"Yuri, I didn't mean to—"</p><p>"No!", Yuri hissed back through the tears, furiously wiping at his eyes. "No, I don't want to hear it! How can you even ask me something like that? I'd never want anyone else here!"</p><p>The treacherous heat simmering just beneath his skin just wouldn't let itself be ground down. It hurt just to imagine someone but Otabek near him. With heaving chest, Yuri grasped at the shirt he was wearing, pressed his palm against his abdomen. The hollow sensation was getting worse and worse, cold sweat poured down his face.</p><p>"Yuri, I'm so sorry", a deep voice whispered into his ear and then, strong arms enveloped him in an embrace. "I really didn't mean for it to go that way. Can I do something for you?"</p><p>Yuri just whimpered.</p><p>It would be a white lie, to pretend he didn't know what exactly he wanted right now. That being this breathtaking Alpha in his nest, above all, yet his instincts, addled by the pre-heat crawling towards him with unwavering perseverance, very much revolted at the thought of bringing someone other than his mate to the place where he was supposed to keep the pups safe. How could he allow anyone to intrude upon his nest?</p><p>The Omega rested both hands on Otabek's chest, shoving him away and pulling him closer all the same.</p><p>"I— I want... I can't let you... I want us— you, I want... I want... Beka!"</p><p>Sharp and frustrated, the outcry left his lips as Yuri buried his face against the shoulder before him, sobbing into the bittersweet smelling fabric of the Alpha's shirt. Gentle words kept being whispered to him as Otabek slowly rocked him back and forth until the tremors had ebbed away.</p><p>"See, it's going to be fine, it's all going to be fine. Calm down, Yuri, calm down. It's alright. It's all fine. Calm down", he muttered and carefully sat Yuri down on the couch again, kneeling before him with a worried expression plastered across his face. "Just breathe, okay? I'm here, Yuri."</p><p>His hand was still holding the one of the little Omega, soothingly stroking it to help him rein in his erratic breath. While his chest slowly stopped heaving, Yuri slid forward without a word, settling snugly in between the couch and Otabek's reassuringly strong body.</p><p>"Call me Yura like you did when we met. Please", he whispered in between two shuddering breaths.</p><p>The circles Otabek was drawing onto the back of his hand halted for a moment, hesitant. Then, the Alpha bowed his head into the hollow of Yuri's neck and sent a warm, pleasant shiver down his spine with his next words.</p><p>"Of course, Yura."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Otabek carefully opened the dark wooden door to the main hall, worried he might disrupt at an important part. Luckily, the ensemble seemed to have finished rehearsing for the day and the only people on stage were some of the ballet girls, letting their legs dangle over the edge and sipping from their bottles. His arrival went by almost unnoticed.</p><p>After all, Otabek had been present at most rehearsals lately, if only to pick Yuri up and bring him home afterwards, and they were all used to him showing up close to the end of training.</p><p>"Hey, Ekaterine", the Alpha greeted quietly as he passed one of the girls. "Any idea where Yuri is?"</p><p>She looked up with a knowing, almost mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p>"He's in his changing room, getting out of the costume. Better knock before you barge in there - or just don't."</p><p>Giggling, Ekaterine skipped away, followed by a bewildered glance from Otabek. They'd been making innuendos all the time ever since he had started to take Yuri home after rehearsal, but were they really being this blatant about it now?</p><p>He sighed, then moved on down to the dressing rooms. Yuri's scent was lingering heavily over the others, almost a bit too much. Otabek lifted one hand and knocked against the heavy oaken door on the right side of the hallway where the smell of ripe peaches almost seeped through the thick stone wall.</p><p>"Yura?", he called out softly. "It's me. Are you done changing? Can I come in?"</p><p>He waited for a moment, figuring Yuri must be fixing his clothes before he went to let him in, but the door remained shut. A light scowl tugged at Otabek's features as he knocked again, a bit louder this time. Had Yuri just not heard him before? </p><p>"Yura!"</p><p>Still, the doorknob didn't budge. Maybe he was done changing already and had decided to wait somewhere else? Consoling himself with that, Otabek sniffed. The scent did lead a bit further into the back, but it was weaker, like Yuri hadn't walked that way for some time now. On the other side, his deodorant could mask some of the smell. A shame, really. Yuri's natural scent was mouthwatering, so prominent and proudly thrown all over the place, marking him unmistakably as the prime Omega.</p><p>Not like Otabek needed any more proof of that.</p><p>Not when he'd already been allowed to hold Yuri while he slept, marveling at the exquisite edges of his face, the small flashes of his collarbone beneath the collar of the wide sleeping shirt, the plush curve of his Cupid's bow as those rosy lips parted and he'd drifted off even more, hair splayed out in Otabek's lap like the waves of a sunset-golden ocean.</p><p>"Hello Otabek", Viktor said without looking at him as he carefully straightened out the costume on its hanger to put it away. "Are you bringing me Yuri's clothes? I was just about to go and ask him to give them to me so I don't have to make two trips."</p><p>The darkhaired Alpha stood, staring straight ahead for a brief moment.</p><p>"I thought he'd be with you. Yuri didn't open the door for me or gave me an answer when I asked if he was done changing."</p><p>Barely finishing to speak those words, he already spun around and dashed back the way he'd come from, now seriously concerned as he banged his fist against the door of Yuri's dressing room again.</p><p>"Yura! Open the door, let me in!", Otabek bellowed before he slammed down onto the handle, expecting resistance and meeting none at all as he only barely caught his stumble from the sudden loss of balance.</p><p>The room was just the same as he remembered it to be last time - stuffed with all kinds of seats and pillows, a giant vanity opposite the door, hooks and cloth hangers everywhere, Yuri's black bag sitting on the table.</p><p>With the small difference of a water bottle, knocked over, its content spilled, and an unmoving figure on the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, y'all! (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩`) I hope you have been having a great time and are still enjoying, your comments are always so sweet, it really makes my day!! ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ</p><p>Love,<br/>Dissent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cyanide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The strain from today's exercises was still smoldering in Yuri's body, slowly settling deep in his tissue. He'd be damn sore tomorrow. Ivan was way more muscular than him, which gave him more opportunities to divide up his strength. To take over the part that had been originally written for someone with Alpha physique was quite exhausting indeed.</p><p>Sighing, the young Omega stretched, raised both arms over his head and closed his eyes for a moment as he plopped down onto the chair before the vanity. One of his hands rubbed his face as he yawned and unbuttoned the golden cufflinks on his dress shirt.</p><p>"I swear, if I have to dance one more time in this bitch ass frill rag, I'll strap Lilia to the ceiling with her own intestines", Yuri grumbled and gnawed at the ruched collar to try and get it off. "Why I even bother..."</p><p>Frustrated, he finally managed to shrug the shirt off and let it drop to the ground - Viktor's policy of "Put your damn clothes up neatly so we don't have to iron them post-rehearsal everyday" be damned and sent to hell. Next were the black shoes and then the too-stiff leather belt he carelessly let clatter to the hardwood floor.</p><p>That costume designer was gonna get his ass beaten once Yuri was done undressing. If he ever even finished with that. What kind of merciful human being would stick a fucking crowd of ballet dancers in costumes that felt like portable saunas the second they were put on? The entire fabric of his pants stuck to his skin from the layers of sweat coating it, for fuck's sake. Yuri didn't even want to think what other kind of fluid could be dripping down his thighs.</p><p>At last, he managed to peel off every last bit of the offending fabric and instead slipped into his sweats and a light shirt while drying his nape with a small towel. The movement of his reflection in the round, ivory-framed mirror caught his attention and, blowing a stray strand of hair out of his face, he leaned over the table to intently look at himself.</p><p>There was an unmistakeable, soft and hazy veil covering his eyes, mellowing his usual steely glare.</p><p>Fuck, everyone who knew him should be noticing he was close to his second winter heat by now. Uncomfortably grasping at his neck, suddenly very aware at how bare and vulnerable he kept it all the time, Yuri searched for a scarf or something similar with his free hand, but then he flinched.</p><p>His scent.</p><p>He first needed to do something against his scent, or the Alphas would start lining up in front of his dressing room sooner rather than later. Making a dash for his bag and desperately rummaging through it for his suppressants, Yuri almost hissed in distress when he realized his sudden agitation did not help with either the search nor his scent. If anything, it probably made the smell he'd been emitting all the more compelling for the Alphas of the ensemble who were still around.</p><p>The door.</p><p>He had to lock the damn door before they decided he was fair game. But before Yuri could take as much as a step towards it, his breath hitched and the nausea crept from his abdomen up to his head, intensifying the sensation to a sinking feeling.</p><p>In a futile attempt to lessen the misery, the young Omega reached for his bag again, this time finding and getting hold of his suppressants within moments. He tore the container open and downed three of the pills at once, his shaking fingers fiddling with the cap of his water bottle to wash the bitter taste down.</p><p>Hot tears were welling up in his eyes, his entire body rigid and on edge. Yuri's consciousness was filled with white static. Throughout the inky space, his heartbeats pounded loudly, echoing in his ears alongside fading pleas for help.</p><p>"Fuck!", he sobbed, the bottle slipping from his hands and slamming into the floor just shortly before the young man himself.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"We have to call an ambulance!"</p><p>Otabek turned around with a reprimanding growl.</p><p>"He's unconscious, not dead", he snarled at the completely distraught silver Alpha behind him as he knelt next to Yuri's still body on the floor and gently stroked his cheek. "Hey, Yura. Wake up already. Yura, can you hear me? Yura, wake up."</p><p>Despite of his calm words from before, he breathed a sigh of relief when those long, golden lashes fluttered slightly and Yuri started turning his head. He still seemed a bit too groggy to fully comprehend what was going on, but at least he'd woken up.</p><p>"What happened? Did you hit your head somewhere?", Otabek muttered worriedly as he stroked the Omega's hair to check for blood or any sign of pain, but Yuri didn't move an inch as he feebly held the gaze that met him from dark, deep brown eyes.</p><p>His skin was pale beneath the light blush that dusted his cheeks and when Otabek lightly pressed two fingers against his neck to feel his pulse, it was faint and barely there. Something had drastically lowered his blood pressure all of a sudden. Frowning, the Alpha grabbed the half-empty bottle nearby and looked at it. Yuri had clearly knocked it over or dropped it, but because something had been wrong with the water? Otabek stared at the remaining content with narrowed eyes, then carefully sniffed it.</p><p>The scent of bitter almond almost made him nauseous on the spot.</p><p>With a deep growl, he crushed the plastic between his fingers, slammed the cap back on and held the now deformed bottle out to Viktor, who was still fretting over his barely conscious pup.</p><p>"Cyanide", he choked out through his teeth, a panic he hadn't known before chewing through his insides with ice cold fangs. "Get it tested. Someone tried to either make him breathe it in or drink it."</p><p>He sank down against the wall, covered in cold sweat, trembling. The silver Alpha stared at him, down at the bottle, back at him, with his jaw slack and his eyes wide open.</p><p>"Cyanide? Y-You mean someone tried to <em>poison</em> him?", Viktor whimpered in horror. "Did he drink any? We have to call an ambulance, right now! Yurasha, solnyshko, it's going to be alright, we're going to take care of you, alright? We'll get you to the hospital and you'll be fine, I promise, I—"</p><p>"... I didn't."</p><p>The soft, exhausted whisper interrupted him harshly and Otabek lunged forward with an almost violent outcry.</p><p>"Yura! You didn't drink it? You really didn't?", he asked, cupping the little Omega's face with both hands as he stroked his cheeks and stared down at him, fascinated, relieved.</p><p>Yuri even cracked the softest smile as he turned his head a bit more, looking straight at Otabek.</p><p>"No. I just... it's because of the pills, I... I think."</p><p>Pills?</p><p>The Alpha's gaze snapped to the side, close to the slender hand of the young man. The small container there he had missed completely. Scattered across the floor were dozens of white pills, some cracked, others still whole.</p><p>Just as Otabek opened his mouth to ask, to demand to know what the hell Yuri was taking, he suddenly recognized the label on the small, opaque container. The Greek letter printed onto the edge of the small paper. The shape of the pills, the tiny numbers engraved into their side.</p><p>"How many did you take?" His voice was sharp and serious. "Do you remember? Was it getting bad without them? Did you take more than usual? More than a half? An entire pill, two?"</p><p>Yuri rolled over, gently grasping his wrist as he curled halfway into Otabek's lap, breathing tiredly.</p><p>"Three. Don't get mad. I don't like it when you yell."</p><p>The next heart attack had apparently been lingering just around the corner. Otabek very nearly felt his entire cardiovascular system screeching to an abrupt halt.</p><p>"Three— For fuck's sake Yura, you took <em>three</em> pills? After eight hours of rehearsal, without a proper meal, without even a few hours to recover, you swallowed <em>three—"</em></p><p>He stopped when the grip on his wrist tightened and Yuri let out a soft whimper.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"You keep being irresponsible."</p><p>"You keep putting up with it."</p><p>Yuri carefully sipped the steaming tea from the cup Otabek had carefully handed him just seconds ago. The Alpha was sitting by the side of his bed and watched as he drank before sighing and leaning over to gently stroke Yuri's hair.</p><p>"You're not wondering why?"</p><p>For a moment, turquoise eyes flickered over to him, then Yuri averted his gaze again.</p><p>"You like me", he stated matter-of-factly, yet his voice didn't rise above a quiet mutter.</p><p>Neither talked for a while, until Otabek suddenly moved to stand up, his back tense as was his face with some emotion Yuri couldn't immediately name. Instead of trying it, he again reached out to grasp Otabek's arm, this time not to hold onto him but to keep him in place.</p><p>"Don't run away now, idiot!", he snapped, hoping he hadn't misjudged the Alpha's affections from before. "If you're going to leave just because I know then you shouldn't have come back after the night Ivan broke in here and you beat him up. I knew since then."</p><p>He got quieter as he talked, his words ebbing away into an almost shy whisper. Otabek did nothing but stare at him, then he nodded faintly.</p><p>"I'm really making it obvious, aren't I?"</p><p>"Not really", Yuri responded, eyes cast down onto the corner of the blanket he was fiddling with. "But just the way you kept acting around me after that was kind of a giveaway. Like something was always on the tip of your tongue but you never really managed to say it out loud. And don't even begin to think I haven't noticed you're starting to memorize my schedule because no matter the day, you know exactly what classes I had or which shift at work. And you let me talk a lot, like you're content to just sit and listen."</p><p>The explanation sounded pathetic, even to himself, but he also didn't feel like pulling out the sappy truth of Otabek looking like some lovestruck dork everytime he as much as glanced in Yuri's direction. He intended to save the Alpha that kind of humiliation.</p><p>After all - and Yuri felt appalled to even dare think it - he was none the better.</p><p>There was this warm, comforting feeling of safety whenever Otabek was near him that always sent his nerves fluttering and his face heating up, constant on the chase for a whiff of that ground coffee and vanilla scent in a group of people, only content when after a long day, he had those strong arms coiling around him, blanketing him with affection and gentle purrs.</p><p>Soft lips pressed against his forehead and then, he felt the bedsheets around him being straightened out.</p><p>"I think you should really sleep for tonight, Yura. You've had an exhausting day and tomorrow is going to be the same. I'll be in the living room, okay? Just text me if you need whatever and I will bring it here. In case you decide to sleep in the nest, I'll leave it on the nightstand for you to pick up after I'm gone."</p><p>Yuri almost let his grip on the Alpha's arm loosen, but before he could slip completely out of his grasp, he dug his fingers harshly into the sun-kissed skin again.</p><p>"No."</p><p>The vehement denial stopped Otabek dead in his tracks. With a surprised, inquisitive hum, he turned around and looked at Yuri, one eyebrow raised high. But instead of answering the silent question, the Omega just threw the covers off of himself and nervously stood before Otabek for a moment, then he slid his hand down the other man's arm and carefully laced their fingers together.</p><p>"Yura—"</p><p>"No", Yuri repeated, even firmer this time as he took a step past Otabek, still holding onto his hand.</p><p>"I know this is not how it was supposed—"</p><p>"No."</p><p>He just kept tightening his hold on the Alpha's hand as he rounded the bed. With an almost anxious glare back at Otabek, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he wanted to lead the way but this time, the Alpha freed himself from his grip and stayed back.</p><p>"Yura, you really shouldn't be doing this, do you—"</p><p>The reluctance in his voice was like a slap to the face. With a pained growl, the Omega spun around.</p><p>"No!", he cried out frustratedly. "I don't wanna hear it! You know what? If you can't even appreciate what I was willing to do for you, you can go and fuck off for real, you idiot! But get out of my apartment if you just wanted to mess with me! And don't come back! You don't even have to try and pick me up from rehearsal tomorrow either! I just won't go with you anymore!"</p><p>For a moment, he begged, prayed, pleaded in his head for Otabek to step forward and pull him against his chest and say that he was sorry and that of course he would come to see the nest Yuri had feverishly mended and improved during every spare second of the last week since he had first started taking his suppressants again.</p><p>He wanted Otabek in his nest.</p><p>Wanted this strong, handsome, calm and gentle Alpha to see what he had built for his heat, for his mate, for his pups, wanted to be praised for the good work he'd done in making a suitable place for his family.</p><p>His chest had felt hot with excitement, a proud glow about his face at the prospect of showing Otabek what a good Omega he was, what a good mate he could be, but now, at the blatant ignorance towards the intimate gift he'd wanted to give the Alpha, all that quickly evaporated into disappointment and a miserable feeling deep in his belly.</p><p>Otabek stared back at him with widening eyes, but then his gaze grew dull and he sighed softly.</p><p>"You're being unfair. But I understand. If you really think that way, I'll leave you for now. Goodnight, Yuri."</p><p>He turned on his heels and the entire apartment felt void, drained of life all of a sudden. And the second the front door closed behind the Alpha, Yuri dissolved into tears on the floor of his bedroom, sobbing helplessly into his hands until every breath hurt and his stomach was churning with nausea.</p><p>Otabek hadn't even called him Yura.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for your support as always!! ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ</p><p>Love,<br/>Dissent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Positive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't show up after rehearsal.</p><p>Yuri stood upon the steps of the Mariinsky, completely still in the mass of people streaming from the building and past him onto the plaza. Some of them headed off to the station, waving their coworkers goodbye as they hurried to get there in time, the others greeting their friends and family who had come to pick them up, others wandered off to the city center with a group of colleagues to have dinner before going home.</p><p>And just like every day of the week until now, there was no black bike, no Alpha in his leather jacket leaning against it, waiting for him to come down the stairs just so he could hug him and spin him around and ask how his day had been.</p><p>"Did you argue?"</p><p>Mila's approach was cautious, her stance nervous as she readied herself to get away if Yuri decided to lash out.</p><p>"We never see him around anymore and you... you look a little lost just standing there. Why isn't he coming anymore?"</p><p>Instead of flaring up with anger like she had expected her best friend to do so close to his second winter heat, Yuri wordlessly shrugged and walked down the stairs while Mila stood in the doorway bewildered by his sudden calmness.</p><p>That wasn't like Yuri at all.</p><p>Not at all bothered by the worried glance being thrown after him, the young Omega began heading in a certain direction, carefully mapping out the city in his head to make sure he wouldn't get lost just because his brain was suffering some serious malfunction sometimes now. He'd never messed up so much during rehearsal than today, and the premiere was in three days already. Lilia had threatened she'd call Ivan back for real of he didn't get his head straight soon, but not even that threat fazed him any longer.</p><p>The winter air was cold on his skin, biting into it harshly and sending goosebumps over his arms, even beneath his training jacket. Should've probably dressed warmer, but it was whatever. Unsurprisingly, it took way longer to get where he wanted to be right now on foot, but asking Mila for a ride was beneath his dignity today.</p><p>A deep, velvety blackness had consumed the sky by the time Yuri arrived. Without knocking, he opened the front door and stepped inside, brushing a few snowflakes off his shoulders as he did. It was the first snow of the year.</p><p>Soft, barefooted steps approached from the kitchen while Yuri slowly kicked off his boots and finally turned to head down the hallway, and then the person he was looking for appeared in the doorway.</p><p>"Oh! It's just Yurio, Viktor!", Yuuri called out to someone behind him before he worriedly studied the younger Omega's face and trembling body. "Did you walk here? All alone? And while you're so close to your heat? Where is the Alpha who's been taking such good care—"</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, something slammed against his chest and the next thing Yuuri knew was that he had a shaking, sobbing boy in his arms who was clinging to him for dear life.</p><p>"Please", Yuri choked out between two shaky breaths, "please let me sleep in your nest tonight, please."</p><p>A bit taken aback but more concerned than anything, Yuuri gently stroked his hair and turned his head, desperate to sign to Viktor to come too, but he wouldn't have needed to. The silver Alpha had been up and about since he'd heard Yuri crying, and now he rushed out into the hallway to his husband, one of the softest blankets from Yuuri's nest in his hands.</p><p>Without much ceremony, he wrapped it around the shivering Omega boy and picked him up when he sensed Yuri's legs starting to give out.</p><p>"Is it okay with you darling?", he still asked, respectfully waiting for his mate's answer.</p><p>Still a bit confused and overwhelmed, Yuuri nodded.</p><p>"O-Of course, of course, just take him to the nest, I'll be right there."</p><p>In a rush, he gathered all the pillows from the living room and also the blankets there, nesting instincts heightened by his distressed pup. As much as Viktor saw Yuri as his own son, Yuuri did too and God forbid he would sit and watch his little boy break down like that.</p><p>The tiny room was already filled with a much more bitter scent than usual as he entered it and dropped the pillows off to the side, immediately arranging a cozy, tiny space for Yuri to curl up in. Viktor watched a bit distanced, trusting his Omega to know how to handle the situation. Upon Yuuri's gentle coaxing, the young Omega settled into the small hollow of blankets and pillows, still sniffling but significantly calmer as soon as two sets of hands were gently combing through his hair in an attempt to soothe him.</p><p>"Solnyshko, what happened?", Viktor finally dared to ask, his voice more level than his thoughts as he inconspicuously checked Yuri for injuries, any signs of a struggle or fight - the poisoned water still fresh on his mind. "Did someone hurt you? The one day I had off? Just point them out and I'll get their head for even thinking about touching you."</p><p>The shaking in Yuri's shoulders got stronger once more as he again started sobbing into the pillows around him.</p><p>"Papa, I'm a failure! I'm... I'm so useless, I'm the worst Omega, I'm good for nothing, nothing at all!", he wailed, his knuckles standing out white from how hard he was clawing at the sheets and blankets of the nest Yuuri had so meticulously built. "He doesn't want me anymore, he hates me! I always mess up, I can't do any... anything right!"</p><p>Completely helpless, the two men exchanged distressed glances.</p><p>"Oh no, what are you saying, Yurio? You're none of that, you're a wonderful boy and I'm sure whatever happened isn't entirely your fault, okay?", Yuuri tried weakly, but he sat back in surrender when the sobs wrecking the young Omega's body only intensified.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> my fault, it's all my fault!"</p><p>It was, wasn't it? Everything was his fault, from Ivan's imprisonment to Otabek's sudden apprehension. Who else was there to blame? Deda would've agreed that this time, he had been the one to mess up, and Deda also would've taken his hand and helped him to apologize for everything and make it okay again. But Deda was dead and if Viktor ever got sick of him like so many people before, then he would have no one. He wouldn't even have a place to spend the night when his own flat felt too big for a single person.</p><p>The ringing of the doorbell made Viktor perk up and drew a deep growl from his throat. His family was in the nest, his son was crying and his husband upset about exactly that and all his Alpha instincts were on the ready to protect them both at all costs.</p><p>"You two stay here", he advised briskly and climbed out of the small room. "Keep the door closed until I come back. It won't be long, promised."</p><p>Even though Yuuri gave a soft mew in return as a plea for the Alpha not to go, Viktor made his way to the front door - although he too was tempted to return to the nest immediately and forget about the intruder.</p><p>There, on the doorstep, stood in his usual heavy boots and leather jacket, Otabek. With an already opened envelope in his hands and an expression on his face that caused Viktor to not even question it and just step aside to let the other Alpha in. In silence, Otabek dropped down onto a chair in the kitchen, tossed the letter across the table and gestured for Viktor to open it while he rubbed his forehead with one hand.</p><p>There was a bitter note about his scent as well. Today was a total nightmare, the silver Alpha thought with a scoff and grabbed the envelope to pull out whatever formal document it contained. The header told him it was a writing from the police station, and the word <em>Positive</em> almost struck him like lightning.</p><p>"The dose was deadly", Otabek rasped, toying with the zipper of his jacket. "If he'd... if he hadn't passed out from the pills before drinking, he would be dead by now. Someone tried to kill him."</p><p>Viktor's face paled until its color matched the wall behind him. His hand holding the paper trembled, fingers digging into it so hard it crumpled before he slammed it back down onto the table.</p><p>"I want to know", he began very slowly with shaking voice, "who the fuck this was. And if I find them, I'm going to tear them apart, limb for limb for limb. And it will be <em>wonderful."</em></p><p>Everything was spinning in front of his eyes, the floor seemingly tilting beneath him as he clung to the chair closest to him and tried to take deep breaths, but the realization that Yuri had just barely escaped death through murder became more horrifying with every second that ticked by.</p><p>"Not my pup!"</p><p>With an enraged howl, Viktor tore the paper in half and threw the remainders to the floor.</p><p>"If anyone ever dares to lay a single finger on Yuri, I'm killing them with my bare hands or so help me God! That is my pup! He's mine, they can't hurt him! I want whoever did this in the darkest prison cell they have! I don't want anyone near my pup ever again!"</p><p>Both hands firmly planted onto the tabletop, Otabek leaned forward.</p><p>"Well if you hadn't torn it to shreds just now, you would've been able to see that they already checked the bottle for fingerprints too and beside Yuri's there are the ones of Aliyev's brothers. He literally asked them to sneak into the theatre and poison Yuri", he hissed in annoyance and rage, but the silver Alpha just snarled back at him as he got up to collect the pieces.</p><p>His gaze once again fell upon the numbers printed onto the paper and it took all of Otabek's willpower to not follow Viktor's example and tear the letter to even tinier shreds.</p><p>"They're on his case", he muttered, unsure whether he was attempting to calm himself or the other Alpha. "They'll give him even more time in prison for this. There's no way he'll get away with it."</p><p>Viktor was standing by the counter, pinching the bridge of his nose as he breathed deeply. But the second he looked up, there was a fire in his eyes Otabek wasn't sure he could extinguish in any existing way.</p><p>"I'll kill him. Show me this man again and I'll kill him", he muttered, crazed, delirious. "That's my son, he's my son, I'll fucking kill this man! Nobody can—"</p><p>"He's mine too and yet it won't help him if we end up in jail for murder as well!", Otabek roared and slammed the silver Alpha back against the wall, one hand on his throat. "Calm down already and act like a fucking adult!"</p><p>They stared at eachother, both panting, shocked, almost terrified by the outburst neither had expected.</p><p>"Do you mean that?"</p><p>The timid voice came from the doorway and Otabek spun around with an instinctive and defensive growl, his eyes dark and wide like a wild animal cornered by the huntsman, yet the one speaking had been the fragile little Omega standing there, trembling and red-faced from crying.</p><p>"Yura", Otabek suddenly breathed and held his arms out, only to feel the warmth of a shivering body crashing against him.</p><p>"Is it true?", Yuri sobbed in despair as he clawed at the Alpha's leather jacket, scrambling for something to hold onto. "Am I your Yura again? Do you still want me?"</p><p>Strong hands cupped his face, thumbs gently ran across his cheeks to wipe away the remaining tears. And all the while, dark eyes were looking down at him so reverently that Yuri felt like any moment, he would burst wings and ascend to heaven as an angel.</p><p>"Oh of course, you silly little thing. You've always been my Yura. And I've always wanted you. I will always want you. Don't you ever worry about stupid things like that again", Otabek chided softly.</p><p>"Then why... why did you never pick... pick me up again? And why did you call me Yu— ... Yuri?"</p><p>Yuri's shoulders continued to shake from his sobs and hiccups, but the next embrace, much more tender, stilled both until it was down to an occasional sniffle.</p><p>"You told me yourself to stay away from you and don't come back, don't you remember?", the Alpha asked in silent amusement before hugging him back to his broad chest and sighing deeply. "You really are hard to get sometimes, Yura."</p><p>Awkwardly, Yuri shimmied out of the tight embrace and crossed both arms. A light blush had started to adorn his cheeks and Otabek couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sudden embarrassment on the Omega's face.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The cocoon of blankets around them was warm and comfortable, enough to lay a sleepy haze over both Yuri and Otabek. Their fingers were intertwined while the Alpha lazily drew circles on Yuri's back with his free hand.</p><p>"I'm too old for you."</p><p>A brief scoff.</p><p>"Says who?"</p><p>Otabek sat up slightly - as much as the Omega's weight on his chest and abdomen would allow, at least - and adjusted their position on the couch.</p><p>"My mirror every morning. You're nineteen. I'm twenty-three. You should probably get yourself someone younger."</p><p>With a possessive purr, Yuri splayed himself out a bit more atop of the other man.</p><p>"What's four years? I want you."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>The kiss they shared was soft, almost hesitant. An innocent press of lips. Even so, Yuri pulled back out of breath and even more flushed. Their smiles widened for a moment, then they met halfway for another kiss, mouths eagerly pursuing eachother until Otabek had caged Yuri against the backrest of the couch, one hand in his hair, the other on his waist, slightly parting his lips more with every passing moment to coax the Omega into it too.</p><p>"I wanted to do this for so long already", Otabek whispered, his thumb gently caressing Yuri's kiss-swollen lips. "Do you know what you taste like?"</p><p>Their laughter was breathless, but Yuri pushed back up against him, stealing another kiss.</p><p>"Yeah? What do I taste like?", he said, teasingly.</p><p>Otabek's gaze softened, his eyes sweeping across the Omega's face for the briefest of moments.</p><p>"You taste like peaches. The sweetest peaches I've ever eaten, and there's always a hint of roses mingled into it. Maybe it's your body wash, but it fits so perfectly, I would happily let myself be locked up all year if it meant I get to have your scent around. It's delicious, Yuri."</p><p>Slender hands were pressing heavily against his chest as Yuri straightened up on top of him to properly look down at the Alpha. His golden hair was in tangles, but he didn't bother straightening it out. His cheeks were still flushed from the soft professions.</p><p>"You're being ridiculous."</p><p>For a bit, they stayed silent. Just looking at eachother quietly. Then, Yuri got up, without saying a word, and motioned for Otabek to follow him. This time, the Alpha obeyed. From the living room to the bedroom, Yuri kept glancing over his shoulder, nervous, concerned, hoping the Alpha wouldn't get mad again. His hand slid along the frame of the giant mirror hanging by the wall, until his fingers dipped into a small hollow and the mirror swung to the side, revealing a narrow doorway. Behind him, Otabek inhaled sharply.</p><p>Yuri let go of his hand, took a step towards the hidden door and disappeared into the darkened room behind. A quiet clicking sound echoed out to Otabek and then, a soft glow filled the previously black space, revealing the nest Yuri had apparently been working on for the past weeks. Now, he sat by the edge of it, weakly purring, inviting the Alpha in with his gaze averted submissively.</p><p>Otabek only very slowly entered the nest.</p><p>"You're showing me this? Why?", he asked, in wonder at the soft cushions and blankets surrounding them from all sides </p><p>The door shut itself behind them and the entire outside world lost importance to both men. Yuri tugged at the hem of his shirt, shrugging sheepishly.</p><p>"I'm... I'm less than two weeks away from my heat", he then muttered, embarrassed but with firm voice. "So..."</p><p>"... so you showed me your nest already? Oh Yura, it's wonderful", Otabek sighed and gently enveloped the Omega in his arms. "You did something very brave for me. I'll be sure to treasure it."</p><p>Turquoise eyes, still nervous, still restless, carefully peered up at him from beneath heavy lashes.</p><p>"You like it?"</p><p>He sounded almost desperate, craving the attention, the approval of the Alpha now carefully pulling him into his lap.</p><p>"I absolutely love it. Yura, you did such a great job. Come here."</p><p>Gently nuzzling into the soft veil of golden hair cascading down Yuri's back, Otabek pressed his nose against the source of the saccharine scent slowly seeping from the Omega's skin. It was saturating the entire nest, bleeding into every fiber of the fabric around them. Otabek was sure he could sleep here for the rest of his life.</p><p>Yuri sighed and melted into the strong arms of the Alpha. The steady warmth pressing into his side was soothing his until now raging pheromones, the contentment about having an Alpha - such a beautiful, strong, patient Alpha - in his nest, praising him for the work he'd done.</p><p>"What are you even doing here again, after I told you to... to never come back?", he asked finally, feeling his eyes starting to sting again.</p><p>Instead of commenting on the heaviness the uncried tears left in his voice, Otabek just smiled into his nape.</p><p>"I'm falling for a customer, am thinking about leaving the company, planning to settle down in the suburbs with him, my possible future kids and our cat Potya and we are going to invite our neighbors over for barbeques every Saturday evening. Hollywood shit like that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Felt like posting early??? Thanks for reading! ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ</p><p>Love,<br/>Dissent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dress rehearsal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the premiere crashed down onto the ensemble like a sudden thunderstorm in summer.</p><p>It was a Saturday, and Lilia had scheduled the dress rehearsal for half past ten. Yuri, with dark circles under his eyes and an unhealthy pulse that felt like 300 beats per minute, was nervously draped across the kitchen table and stirred his coffee in silence. He had left the toast on the table right after the smell of freshly roasted white bread had already made his stomach rebel after getting his legs out of bed today. He knew he would never be able to take a single bite.</p><p>In contrast to Viktor, who had an appetite that made Yuri feel nauseous from just watching, and in addition to the huge pot of coffee he had downed all on his own and his second glass of orange juice, he also wolfed down an entire plate of toast with ham and cheese. Yuri could have thrown up just from the smell.</p><p>Last minute stage fright had always been his worst enemy.</p><p>But the coffee magically helped - at least he told himself and continued to hide behind his cup.</p><p>"How come you're not eating, sweetheart? You won't get anything to snack on until the first break of the evening, or if Lilia has mercy, before your first part", Yuuri noted as he passed by to refill Viktor's plate with another batch of freshly toasted bread, but the only noise he received in response from the young Omega was an unspecified grumble.</p><p>Yuri felt miserable. Completely and utterly miserable. Potya, who of course had spent the night at Viktor's place too like everytime before an important performance, hissed at Makkachin as she carefully made her way into her owner's lap and headbutted his hand, signaling him that if he wasn't going to, she would eat his toast. Smiling weakly despite the harsh headache pulsing behind his temples with every heartbeat, Yuri took the edge of the bread and held it out for the little Ragdoll.</p><p>"Yurio, don't feed the cat by the table", scolded a soft voice behind him. "Makkachin isn't begging for food either, and we said no animals during mealtime. Make her get down."</p><p>Usually, Yuuri would have earned an annoyed eyeroll - such a trivial thing to get upset about, really - but this time, Yuri just clutched his kitten tightly to his chest and buried his face in the fluff of her creme and black fur. Sensing her owner's distress, Potya immediately mewled softly.</p><p>"Let's be a bit lenient today, hm? Just this one time before his big performance. It's the first time for him to dance the main role, after all", Viktor muttered to his husband upon thoroughly sucking in his pup's obviously very panicked scent.</p><p>With a sigh, Yuuri nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Oh, alright. Just today." He set Viktor's now empty plates down in the sink with a soft clinking sound. "But at least don't let her—"</p><p>Tired of waiting for her owner to feed her piece by piece, Potya had clambered her way to the tabletop and was now happily munching away on the buttered toast, accompanied by a soft whine from Makkachin, who didn't understand why he was never allowed any snacks from the table and the little intruder was.</p><p>Around nine, though, the morning idyll was over when Yuuri shooed them both out of the kitchen and down to the parking lot so they would be in time to warm up and get into their costumes. Non-working Omegas could be so handy, Yuri noted and dropped into the backseat, his black bag draped across his lap. But his joy was short-lived: All the way to the theatre, Viktor (the fucking drama queen, as if he hadn't just stuffed his face like nothing could ever dampen his mood today) suddenly began moaning incessantly about how much he would rather stay home with his Omega.</p><p>This time, Yuri <em>did</em> roll his eyes. Yuuri, however and as always, seemed immune to such airs and graces. Not even Viktor's attempt to snuggle up to him and sigh something flimsy about nervousness and chivalry fazed the darkhaired Omega in the slightest - but Yuri had other things on his mind right now anyway.</p><p>They had reached the Mariinsky and Yuuri stopped the car in front of the plaza. Without a second to spare and without a last Goodbye too, the younger Omega fled the confinements of his leather seat, almost forgetting his bag in the rush.</p><p>Otabek had promised he would come.</p><p>Looking around the plaza, eyes lit up hopefully, Yuri slowly made his way over to the steps. But again, like so often lately, no black bike and no trace of its owner at all. In an attempt to swallow the disappointment, Yuri clenched his fists. It was only nine. Maybe he would show up later. His pre-heat-addled inner Omega disagreed strongly with the rational thing to do - wait patiently - and instead was urgently begging to immediately call Otabek and demand his presence at the Mariinsky within the next few minutes or he'd lose his shit.</p><p>However, Yuri's intentions towards the Alpha were promptly forgotten as soon as he set foot in the auditorium.</p><p>To say the sheer chaos had befallen it would be the understatement of the millennium. In front of the stage, someone had apparently emptied all the old clothes containers within a radius of 50 kilometers overnight - there was no other way Yuri could explain this disaster of mountains of clothes. And standing in front of it was a wildly gesticulating Lilia, cheerfully shouting conflicting orders in all directions and currently flaming the light technician, who hadn't been able to escape her fast enough upon entry.</p><p>"What's with the gruesome blue again? How many times do I have to tell you that I want a delicate pink filter for the first scene?"</p><p>Yuri almost felt sorry for the poor guy, but then again, only almost. He had to agree with his choleric director: The blueish light really looked extremely crude, painting the stage in a horror-like atmosphere.</p><p>Still holding onto the belt of his bag, he scurried past Lilia (unnoticed, luckily) and made his way to the dressing room, where the costume he would wear for his first appearance hung in its usual place, covered by a protective plastic bag. His other costumes were less elaborate to maintain, so Alyosha, who was in charge of the wardrobe, kept them in the large storage room along with the ballet girls' dresses. He would probably bring them out later when Yuri really needed them.</p><p>The sight of the mask shimmering smooth and beautifully in the lights that framed the vanity caused a hot sting in Yuri's chest as he gently picked it up. Tonight was the night - the phantom could not escape any longer. He would finally show them that an Omega could dance the main role just as good - better - than any Alpha.</p><p>At that thought, without warning, his stomach began to feel up for some antics again.</p><p>"So this is where you've hidden."</p><p>Lilia.</p><p>Not a single bit quieter than before, but at least a little less furious.</p><p>"I want you to be in makeup in five minutes - we're bringing the rehearsal forward by half an hour because someone from the press insists on having a group photo with all the actors and a short interview with you for the next issue before the premiere starts. Something about being still independent and pursuing your career even though you're mated. Nothing of importance. Your main objective is to tell him something so he will stop taking up your time as soon as possible."</p><p>"Mated...?"</p><p>She was kidding, wasn't she? Wasn't like Yuri felt off track enough today! The responsibility of stripping some wannabe journalist of his prejudices against mated Omegas was too much for his already straining nerves.</p><p>"You'll do fine." Lilia comfortingly stroked his back. "I can't wait to see you on stage tonight."</p><p>Said it and vanished into thin air. Feeling a bit puzzled, Yuri blinked.</p><p>Had she just... ?</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>By eight in the evening, Yuri was done.</p><p>Done with the journalist from the paper and his unspeakably stupid questions, done with the panic attacks of the ballet girls, done with his nerves and above all: done with the rest of the world.</p><p>Had the entire cast promptly decided to stress him out even more, today of all days?</p><p>But there was one good thing about this state of affairs. His terribly annoying stage fright had successfully been put to rest. Against all former expectations, Yuri could hardly wait to finally stand on stage and escape the backstage chaos, and be it for less than a minute.</p><p>It all went like clockwork, against the negative speculations of various trivial supporting dancers. As soon as the dress rehearsal was over and every scene had been performed, the ice in their bodies that had kept them stiff and tense seemed to melt and the stage fright, which had been rampant everywhere, washed away - Lilia's dancers were in top shape.</p><p>And still, there was no familiar scent of coffee with a sugary shot of vanilla that could've helped ground Yuri as he nervously paced his dressing room. The phone on the table seemed to almost laugh at him, malicious yet unrelentingly refusing to light up with at least a message, a short explanation as to why the most important person of the evening wasn't here to wish him luck already - not that Yuri needed it. But the gentle reassurance of the Alpha was missing and he felt the nausea surge up again.</p><p>"Beka", he whimpered pathetically into the silence, curling up on his chair before the vanity.</p><p>A few bottles and containers clattered to the ground, but he paid them no mind. So occupied with the possible whereabouts of Otabek, he didn't even hear the knock at the door. At least not until someone carefully stuck their head inside, ready to pull back anytime should something come flying their way.</p><p>"Uhm... excuse me, Yuri, but I've been told to bring something for you from one of your admirers", the girl announced shyly.</p><p>The blond Omega turned to stare at her with slitted eyes. That could only mean Ivan hadn't given up on trying to get back at him.</p><p>"What is it this time?", he asked sarcastically. "Chocolate pralines with arsenic filling? Crème à la strychnine?"</p><p>"It's... it's just this."</p><p>Obviously taken aback by his outburst and determined to get out of striking distance, the girl hurried to the vanity and set something down before she disappeared faster than light, cautious to shut the door without a sound, almost like Yuri threatened to explode at the most quiet of noises.</p><p>Which was undoubtedly correct on a day like this.</p><p>Only when she was really gone, Yuri turned his head to look at what it was she had brought him. From an admirer, huh. His fingertips slowly slid along the silky, crimson red rose petals. A silver bow was tied to the stem and it held a small card and container.</p><p>
  <em>I know you will be the best prima the Mariinsky has ever seen, Yura.</em><br/>
<em>PS: Don't forget your supps again.</em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Yuri felt a scorching throb in his abdomen and softly whimpered. That was probably the cause for his restlessness. He had completely missed taking his suppressants today. Not a second to spare, he downed the single pill Otabek had sent with the rose and breathed deeply. It would be better in just a moment.</p><p>From outside came the last call for all dancers to fill in their position for the first act of the evening and Yuri straightened out his shirt, waistcoat and cape before he adjusted the mask and began his walk towards the stage.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The auditorium was dead silent except for the playing orchestra. More and more, the ensemble left the audience under their spell, the magic on stage painting pictures and telling secrets.</p><p>Meanwhile, Yuri could hardly wait to finally get to the main scene, and next to him, Mila shared his excitement. Her hand was intertwined with his, squeezing it harder than necessary as they stared at the requisites that would be brought out next for the mirror and underground labyrinth scene. Mila's tulle dress rustled as she turned around to seek out Yuri's eyes in the twilight.</p><p>"Yuri, I'm scared. I don't wanna mess up! What if the rose falls off while we dance? What if I can't get it to stay in place before you show up?", she whispered desperately and snuggled into his side.</p><p>With a comforting purr, Yuri rested his chin on her shoulder and lightly petted her hair as not to mess it up.</p><p>"We worked hard for this", he mumbled back, "and you know your part by heart. And if the damn rose won't hold, just leave it aside. It doesn't matter."</p><p>He usually wasn't one to cheer up his fellow danseurs before their performances, but Mila was special and as he now saw her breathe a little easier, her usual cheeky smirk return and her eyes re-obtain their fiery glow, he too couldn't help but smile weakly.</p><p>"Ah yes. The perfect advice for when I want to be strangled in my sleep by Lilia for not sticking to the routine."</p><p>And there was the mocking tone. Mila was gonna be just fine, Yuri realized.</p><p>Finally, the stage lighting went out and the needed requisites for Christine's dressing room were set up in no time. With his heart pounding wildly against his chest, Yuri watched Mila take her respective place in front of the mirror. The orchestra struck the first notes and while she carefully took the rose from its satin pillow to weave it into her hair, Yuri too took the first step forward from the shadows that had hidden him from the audience until now.</p><p>He felt that all eyes were on him. If he just tried hard enough, if they just worked together perfectly now, he could get the people off their chairs - standing ovations were definitely in, and with that, Lilia's boundless satisfaction and his next role as the main danseur.</p><p>Immersed in the view from the mirror, Mila looked at herself extensively from all sides and suddenly whirled around in horror as soon as she could spot the phantom in the mirror.</p><p><em>Hush, my heart, beat slower!,</em> it shot through Yuri's head cynically.  Stupid only that his heart had never listened to him before and would not change anything about it now. Especially not when he begged so deplorably.</p><p>Yuri took a deep breath.</p><p>Okay, he was good to go. Not ready, good to go. After all, he'd done this scene a thousand times before; he was practically a pro. Yes, he was. And even the stupid butterfly invasion in his stomach didn't change that.</p><p>He silently counted the beat, caught his cue in the opening on four and was soon completely caught up in his role. Yuri wouldn't even admit it over his defiled corpse, but the fact was: He had been scared of the day he'd actually dance as prima, had been tempted but too anxious to ever actively request the main role - had always hoped Lilia would tell him he was good enough for it.</p><p>Their duet, accompanied by the amazing music from the orchestra, did not fail to have an effect on the audience. Everyone was eagerly, feverishly following their dance from Christine's dressing room to the underground labyrinth.</p><p>When the phantom finally knelt before Christine, a languishing sigh went through the auditorium.</p><p>Her face stern as always, Lilia looked at the two main actors. They had been a good choice. Ivan had always appeared a bit... stiff where Yuri was so elegant and frankly, two Omegas looked better next to eachother on stage. Sometimes, Ivan had drowned out Mila's presence entirely, smothering her, but Yuri gave her space, even while shining as the prima himself.</p><p>Yes, she decided for herself, it had been a perfect change.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Yuri was unaware of any thoughts passing through the director's head.</p><p>Too breathtaking was the sensation in his innermost being which this scene of the play suddenly induced and intensified with a ridiculous steadfastness. For him, there was no enraptured audience at that moment, no Lilia watching with judgmental eyes and certainly no space-and-time-continuum. For Yuri, there was only the knowledge that they were all waiting for the kiss, the kiss they had worked on for so long, the kiss they had rehearsed so many times—</p><p>The kiss that suddenly appalled Yuri enough to bring back the nausea at full speed.</p><p>Paralysed by terror and sheer panic, Yuri became aware that he was still in the middle of the stage, standing in the light of a dozen candles and a tastefully delicate pink filter, and over all being stared at by an audience that waited with bated breath. The phantom stared at Christine in helpless desperation for a moment before he saw fit to disappear backstage with his cape fluttering dramatically behind him in outrageous improvisation.</p><p>As soon as he'd left the stage, Yuri fell against the nearest wall, trembling and shaking. Oh, Lilia was going to have his head for this. He would never dance any major role again, stick to the unnecessary filler roles for the rest of his career and oh God, Viktor would be so disappointed in him.</p><p>And yet Yuri's more pressing problem still was the foreign sensation in his guts.</p><p>Again, an intense, hot pulse of pain reverberated through his abdomen and he sobbed, curling up into himself to ease the internal pressure. Hurried steps closed in on him, but through the tears that blurred his vision, Yuri could only see outlines and dark blotches.</p><p>"Beka", he pleaded instinctively, trying to take deeper breaths to calm down and check his surroundings for that relieving scent of coffee and vanilla, but no such luck as to have Otabek around.</p><p>"Yurasha, you're burning up. Did you not take your suppressants? Quick, where are they? You have to tell me so I can get them. Yuri, Yurasha!"</p><p>He couldn't answer, his tongue felt like lead. Consciousness was fading fast from him, but the presence that suddenly pushed past the wall of people surrounding him brought Yuri back to reality with a sharp burst of relief.</p><p>"Yura!"</p><p>"Beka!", he cried out, his body jumpstarting, immediately attempting to hoist himself up and into those strong arms.</p><p>"No, no, stay down zhanym, I'm here now. Shh, shh, don't move. It's gonna be alright..."</p><p>The voices melted into eachother, drowned eachother out, fused together into an unrecognizable mess.</p><p>"Oh God, it reeks of Omega in here, we have to—"</p><p>"... get him home or somewhere safe before—"</p><p>"... someone will notice, that's not good at all, there are Alphas out there—"</p><p>"... has been an accident, yes, something is wrong with—"</p><p>"... one of the girls on stage and announce a delay right now!"</p><p>Otabek was gently cradling Yuri to his chest, desperately brushing his sweat-slicked hair back to at least ease the fever that was consuming his body at a frighteningly rapid pace.</p><p>"What happened?", he whispered into the crook of the little Omega's neck. "What's wrong? Did you forget your suppressants?"</p><p>As best as he could, Yuri shook his head, still trying to climb to his feet but held down by the massive body of the Alpha protectively looming over him, shielding him from the glares of the other people around them.</p><p>"I took... I took them. You even sent them to me before the first scene because I did forget and I took them right before I... I went out there", Yuri choked out weakly, his voice faltering.</p><p>"Sent them to you? Before the premiere?" Otabek's concern turned to sheer panic. "Yura, I was late, I arrived minutes ago!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To cheer up my lil eggo whom I love more than anything (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ Thanks for reading, y'all! (◡ ω ◡)</p><p>Love,<br/>Dissent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Just for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WARNING!</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Light sexual content in this chapter!</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hospital chairs were hard and uncomfortable, but as the night progressed, Otabek did doze off leaning against the wall behind. His hands were tightly clutching the bouquet of white roses, toying with the silver thread wrapped around the stems.</p><p>It had been hours since they'd taken Yuri - his Yura - away now, with the sole information that they would need to monitor him for a while and that a nurse would be back with new results soon. And he'd been stupid enough to believe that.</p><p>Surrounded by the sharp smell of disinfectant and the uncomfortably white walls that were only interrupted by splotches of a strange color that wasn't green nor blue nor turquoise nor anything Otabek could name, the ticking of the clock above the door was almost surreal. He was at the same time painfully aware of every second that passed by yet numb to the concept of hours anyway. It felt like he had been waiting for weeks, nailed to the white chair and unable to stand up and leave when something so important was still here.</p><p>On a few instances, a nurse had hurried down the hallway, but Otabek had given up trying to get any information about Yuri. When the young woman in scrubs with the sleek ponytail approached him after what felt like an entire night of waiting, he assumed it must be to tell him he should go home. So, his brain didn't bother resurfacing from its comfortable drowsy state as she started talking.</p><p>"... -obably help him to feel safer. Sir, do you understand?"</p><p>Oh.</p><p>So she did have something important to say. Otabek blinked, attempted to collect his thoughts and sat up straight on the chair again. The nurse laughed compassionately.</p><p>"We did keep you waiting, didn't we. I apologize for the late update sir, but now you can see your Omega. He's awake and a bit disoriented and it would surely help soothe his nerves if he had his Alpha around now. Shall I lead you to his room?"</p><p>What kind of stupid questions was she asking? Withing seconds, Otabek shook the drowsiness off and gripped the bouquet tighter. He stood up from the chair, stretching his sore muscles for a moment and then nodded at her.</p><p>"Please. What even happened to him? Was he poisoned?", he asked as they walked the endless white corridors. "Someone tried to poison him with cyanide just a week ago, what caused him to collapse today?"</p><p>The nurse turned her head in obvious shock.</p><p>"Oh dear! I knew he was popular, but to be so famous as to become the subject of an assassination attempt... No, it wasn't poison. It was merely a heat-reinforcing medication Omegas usually take to be more fertile during their cycle. He must've mixed his pills up somehow to end up like this."</p><p>Should he tell her that it had been sent to Yuri? That someone had <em>wanted</em> him to swallow the wrong pill? That they'd used one of the ballet girls as delivery person to not attract any suspicion? But Otabek swallowed it down. It would be of no use to tell a nurse about it. Viktor was probably already at the police station to file a report.</p><p>"Is he in heat, then?", he asked instead, unsure what exactly would await him now. "I'm not certain I should be... around him, if he is. We're not official yet and I don't..."</p><p>But the nurse had already opened one of the large doors to their left and held it for him with an encouraging smile.</p><p>"Go ahead, it will be fine. The room is scent- and soundproof, so don't worry if anything should happen. It's good for Omegas to be vocal during a mating. Just do whatever you see fit for the current situation. He will be kept here until morning for another set of tests and then you can take him home."</p><p>The scent of ripe peaches and roses had hit Otabek the second she'd pushed down the handle and now he almost bolted before the poor woman was done with her explanations. An erratic tremor shook his entire body to the point he barely could keep walking through the tiny corridor that led deeper into the room. From behind him came the sound of a door closing and immediately, all of Otabek's attention was on Yuri.</p><p>Yuri, who was lying completely still in the elaborate nest, not even lifting his head when the Alpha's own, possessive scent came crashing down on him like a tidal wave, not even opening his eyes when Otabek purred softly and curled around him to pull him into a firm embrace that partially only served the purpose of getting to nuzzle into Yuri's neck, the source of this delicious fragrance.</p><p>Never before had the little Omega smelled so good, Otabek thought longingly. The scent was so intense it felt like he could reach out his hand and pluck the peaches from thin air.</p><p>"How are you feeling, zhanym?", he asked in a hushed whisper while his hand kept stroking the strands of sweaty blond hair curling into Yuri's nape. "Can I do anything to help you?"</p><p>Silence befell the room and Otabek was just about to pull away, concerned he might have upset his little Omega by touching him without permission, when Yuri suddenly shuddered uncontrollably.</p><p>"Y-You... want to sleep with me, don't you?"</p><p>Denial was impossible. Otabek's jeans had been straining from the second he'd caught a whiff of this delicious scent and the damp patches on Yuri's inner thighs didn't exactly take his mind off of what was going on either.</p><p>"Yes. I really do", he admitted quietly. "But I understand if you don't want us to have sex for the first time tonight. We don't have to do anything, Yura. I just don't know how bad the pill from earlier is affecting you."</p><p>The Omega breathed in relief, some of the tension evaporating from him within seconds.</p><p>"What do you think? Does this look like it has been weak stuff?", he asked almost sarcastically, grazing the wet fabric of his pants with one hand. "It fucked me over pretty hard. I just... I don't want to..."</p><p>He rolled onto his back, one hand splayed out on his abdomen. The muscles beneath his palm were drawn taut, Otabek noticed with a soft sigh as he too settled on his side to let the Omega curl up against him.</p><p>"I understand", he whispered softly. "It's not your nest. You don't feel safe her."</p><p>The nod Yuri answered with was almost shy, apologetic even. As if he had done anything wrong. Otabek gently moved his leg so Yuri could press up even tighter against him.</p><p>"I want to go home."</p><p>Breathing the words across the Alpha's skin, Yuri whined in exhaustion. The fabric around them was designed to soak up their scents faster to provide more comfort, but this still wasn't his nest, not his usual small room, not the soft glow of his fairy lights, not the familiar possessions of both Otabek and Viktor he used to cuddle into at any given opportunity.</p><p>"Only a few more hours, then I'm officially allowed to take you home. Until then", Otabek tried to placate him in the process of stripping his shirt and holding it out a bit sheepishly, "if this will be of any help..."</p><p>He couldn't remember Yuri ever snatching something from him in such a desperate manner. Immediately, the little Omega buried his nose in the soft folds of fabric, almost crying out in relief. Yet still, there was a slight apprehension in his eyes, a clearly discontent look about him. Before Otabek could ask, Yuri already turned to him again, lips trembling.</p><p>"I want your stuff." His tone was firm but fervent. "I want more of your shirts for the nest. Blankets, too. And some of your pillows. Please Beka, can I have some of your clothes and sheets? For our nest?"</p><p>The soft purr he emitted would have been enough to change Otabek's mind - if he had ever been against the idea in the first place. A smile tugged at his lips as he crossed his legs, sitting upright and watchful over Yuri.</p><p>"Of course, zhanym. You can have my entire wardrobe if it will make you feel better", he agreed softly, but the way his fingers dug into the soft bedding around them gave away just how much he was holding back.</p><p>Yuri wanted to build the nest for <em>them.</em> This absolutely wonderful little Omega wanted him in the nest he was going to build for the both of them.</p><p>For their pups.</p><p>The thought appeared with such a violent urgency that Otabek tried to cover his possessive snarl with a cough, but the brief flicker of Yuri's eyes told him that it was useless. His arousal was tainting the entire room, not to mention the pheromones rolling off of him in waves. Every breath Otabek took filled his lungs anew with the scent of Omega - his Omega - so close to heat, like someone was feeding him the most delicious poison bit by bit.</p><p>"Why aren't you just taking me if you obviously want to claim me so badly?", Yuri suddenly asked, his head raised high as if to challenge him, to provoke him. "You're my Alpha already in everybody else's opinion. Why bother still being good-mannered? You could have your way with me and not a single soul would expect me to resist. I wouldn't, probably. I'm too close to my heat to stand up against an Alpha. Wouldn't you like that? Sarcasm and all that shit off, Omega mode on?"</p><p>Before he could continue his speech, Otabek caught his chin with one hand and leaned forward, only ever so slightly brushing his thumb over the Omega's cheek.</p><p>"I just so happen to find your sarcasm a huge turn-on. And regarding the other nonsense you're spouting - why would I care about what everybody else's opinion about us is? Even if we've spent a lot of time together lately and we're getting along well, what right does it give me to force you into a mating you don't want? I want you, yeah, more than I've ever wanted anyone else before in my life. But you're still your own person. The man I fell in love with doesn't run on Omega instincts. He runs on snark and sass, a good amount of dark humor and the softest, most tender affection for his cat. So what if I jumped you now and demanded you to sleep with me? All it would eventually earn me is the loss of everything I've tried hard for over the past month."</p><p>The teal eyes staring back at him widened gradually as he spoke. Yuri honestly looked like he had never heard anyone respecting his boundaries before and the surprised, almost amazed expression plastered across his face did cause Otabek to smile softly. He was so beautiful with his cheeks flushed from the oncoming heat, the shimmer of sweat on his ivory skin and the smooth golden strands of hair pouring down his neck.</p><p>His Yura.</p><p>"Can I... can I touch you?"</p><p>Taken aback by the question, Otabek blinked rapidly.</p><p>"Yura—"</p><p>The lightest brush of fingertips against his now bare chest caused him to suck in a sharp breath, but Yuri just shifted closer, now gently, cautiously, as if he feared the Alpha would shatter at the impact, resting his palm on Otabek's body. The relieving realization that he wasn't the only one having to succumb to the fever made him sigh softly. The bronzed skin beneath his hand was burning up, just like his own. Fascinated, he traced the firm muscles on the Alpha's chest.</p><p>"You'd keep the pups safe, wouldn't you?", Yuri muttered without giving his words much thought. "You'd protect them. Protect the nest. I want my nest. I want you in my nest."</p><p>Their lips met, desperate for any kind of closure. The Omega's hands were still resting on his chest and Otabek groaned softly, arching into the touch as best as he could.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you want to attend it?"</p><p>Otabek was sat on the edge of the bathtub, still toying with his tie as he watched Yuri slowly comb his hair in front of the mirror. It fell down his back smoothly, like molten rays of sunshine. Their gazes clashed and with a comforting purr, Yuri turned around. The smile he gave Otabek didn't reach his eyes though. They still were cold and steely.</p><p>"I want to see this fucker being told he's going away for a long time after this", the young Omega muttered and stepped forward until he was standing between Otabek's legs, one hand gently carding through strands of ebony black hair. "I want to see him walking off with a nice pair of cuffs around his wrists. Before I know he isn't in prison..."</p><p>He trailed off, but they both knew anyhow what he'd been about to say. Otabek turned his head to nuzzle into Yuri's touch and kiss his palm that now rested lightly against his cheek and jaw.</p><p>"You wouldn't feel safe", he finished the sentence for Yuri, "and I get it. But I'm here now, aren't I? And I'll protect you. You and the nest. Everything. Okay? Promise me that you understand that."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>Yuri slipped into his lap, purring softly. The Alpha pulled him closer, tighter against his chest, protectively clinging onto him. Not in the slightest willing to let go for a second. It was enough to just think of Yuri having to face this stupid bastard again for him to growl dangerously low in his throat.</p><p>"Beka", a quiet laugh coaxed him forth from his sinister thoughts of tearing Ivan apart upon sight, "I still have to get ready. Let me get up?"</p><p>Obeying swiftly, Otabek eased his grip on the little Omega and watched him walk over to the mirror again, opening a small drawer to take his supps and check off the day on the calendar. Almost accidentally, the Alpha's gaze fell upon the day circled with a red marker.</p><p>Three days.</p><p>"I have an important call to make", he announced before standing up, smoothing out his suit and adjusting the tie. "I'll wait for you in the hallway, okay? Don't forget the scent suppressants. This—", his tongue swiftly slid across the pale expanse of Yuri's neck, savouring the taste of sweet peaches and blossoming roses intermixed with the heated nuance that told him even the prescription hormones weren't fully overpowering the Omega's cycle anymore, "is just for me now. Yura, you're delectable."</p><p>Originally, he'd wanted to just get a quick fix of the delicious fragrance, but now he stopped, his hands settling on slender hips while he continued to ravish Yuri's throat and neck. The Omega whimpered softly and knocked his head back against Otabek's shoulder, almost as if to give him better access. He'd gotten so compliant, it was almost surreal to watch this proud Omega crack this fast under just a few nips and kisses.</p><p>"Beka, if you keep... i-if you keep doing that, we won't get there in time", Yuri tried to choke out in between two heavy breaths, but the Alpha didn't bother to answer other than with a contemplative hum.</p><p>His hand was toying with the elastic waistband of Yuri's pants, dangerously close to the straining fabric beneath yet never even grazing it.</p><p>"I know we said no sex before your heat sets in, so don't worry. I'll stick to that. But I can't stand to see you like this", whispered the Alpha apologetically. "At least let me relieve you once before we go."</p><p>A sharp, white grin flashed in the mirror.</p><p>"Is that your selfish Alpha ego wanting the kick of getting your Omega off or the part of you that actually cares about me?"</p><p>Otabek couldn't help the dark, sultry purr that spilled from his chest at the suggestion, but then he looped his other arm around Yuri too and gently started tracing the outlines of his clothed dick through the fabric of his pants.</p><p>"All in all, both of those and the Alpha in me refusing to let anyone see or smell you so close to your heat", he admitted, but Yuri's hips were already angled towards his hand, pushing into his palm with a soft groan.</p><p>Slowly, almost as if to relish the sensation, Otabek began to undo the strings that kept his sweatpants up and watched a rush of goosebumps covering Yuri's arms at the sound of fabric rustling quietly, followed suit by the sensation of a warm hand sinking into his pants, tugging at the waistband of his shorts.</p><p>With eyes blown wide and dark, the younger man toppled over, only barely keeping his balance, aided by the marble sink before him. The most fleeting brush of those sinful fingers against his abdomen was sparking a fire across his skin he hadn't known before. What didn't help in the slightest was the tongue drawing a hot line up his neck in tandem with Otabek's hand dipping lower, stroking his inner thigh.</p><p>"I've got you", he whispered, branding the words into the pale skin before him. "Just tell me if you feel like you need a moment. This is all about you, Yura. Okay?"</p><p>Nodding helplessly, the Omega gripped the edge of the counter even harder. Oh, no Alpha before had been so dominant and gentle like Otabek, and he was purring, preening, basking in the attention, curling into the embrace that offered, <em>promised</em> so much pleasure.</p><p>"Okay", he panted and hungrily sought out the lips that had been pressed to his nape seconds ago and wherever they touched him blossomed red and purple across his white skin. "Okay, Beka."</p><p>A soft gasp made its way into their kiss, the electric sensation of Otabek brushing the fabric of his shorts aside almost too much and definitely not enough. God, he wanted those slender fingers inside him and around his cock and everywhere on his body they could reach, wanted this strong Alpha to see what a good Omega he could be, how ready he was to let him have his way and breed him, to stake his claim and take what was rightfully his, to show everyone how Yuri belonged with him, how much he wanted to be with Otabek.</p><p>"Calm down, zhanym", breathed the deep, velvety voice close to his ear, a second hand stilling the erratic rolls of his hips. "Don't hurt yourself. I'm going to touch you, alright?"</p><p>The asshole, still asking for permission like he wasn't inches away from Yuri's cock, like he wasn't currently leaking slick all over the stupid Alpha's hand like the desperate bitch in heat he was, like he had any energy or willpower to resist in any—</p><p>A sharp cry broke the silence that hung thick and heavy in the bathroom and Yuri fell forward, his entire body shaking with the exertion of such a sudden climax, ripped from him so violently by the hand wrapped around his cock, still stroking him rhythmically, even though Yuri was sobbing, scrambling to hold onto something, wave after wave of scarlet pleasure drowning his every attempt at a coherent thought, much less a coherent sentence as he mindlessly chanted Otabek's name and kept coming, hard enough for his vision to fade to absolute blackness.</p><p>His entire consciousness was spiraling down towards a dead end.</p><p>"That was fast." The gentle, hushed whisper wrecked his blissed-out, oversensitive body even more. "My poor kitten. If I'd known, I would have gone slower. Come here."</p><p>Bordering hysteria, Yuri clung to the Alpha when Otabek turned him around. His face was flushed, his hair dark and damp with sweat. Somewhere behind him, he heard a faucet running and then, a cool, wet towel was gently pressed against his forehead.</p><p>"See, it's going to be fine. Oh Yura, why didn't you tell me how close you were?"</p><p>Otabek's voice was the only constant reminder of reality. Without it, Yuri feared he'd fall back into the unpleasant abyss of heat he hated, despised <em>so much,</em> when nothing but the desperate urge to still the desire in his body was keeping him awake. Unsure, desperate to not lose his only connection to the present, Yuri grasped at the strong arm that now coiled back around his waist.</p><p>"I told you, I've got you", Otabek repeated softly, and the kisses he trailed along the white column of Yuri's neck where nothing short of reverent. "Get dressed, zhanym. They're all waiting."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, everyone! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)</p><p>Love,<br/>Dissent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Undress rehearsal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri sank down onto the padded wooden bench, head held high as the noise around them began to die down gradually. With Viktor and Yuuri sitting left from him and the comforting presence of his Alpha on the right, the thought of spending an hour here was bearable. At least it was until the wide doors opened again and two policemen guided someone inside.</p><p>The same bright eyes, the same disgusting grin.</p><p>In an attempt to block his presence out, Yuri hid his face in Viktor's shoulder, breathing the familiar scent of the silver Alpha. Immediately, one hand was in his hair.</p><p>"If you want us to leave, just tell us so", the deep voice above him whispered as not to disrupt the silence in the courtroom.</p><p>Otabek squeezed his hand in an additional reassurance, and Yuri returned the gesture. The deep, hot ache in his abdomen was threatening to border agony, but the suppressants still did help at least a tiny bit. Tomorrow, it would probably be no use to take them any longer. They would just make him throw up when his body decided that it would no longer have this head delayed. He had dragged it out further than he should have anyway this time, Yuri thought remorsefully.</p><p>And yet—</p><p>The strong, darkhaired Alpha next to him was looking straight ahead, but when he felt Yuri's temperature spiking, he lowered his gaze and smiled a comforting smile.</p><p>"It won't take that long. And after this, we can return home. We'll go to your nest and eat something and then you can sleep a bit before the first wave sets in, okay?"</p><p>His voice was hushed enough only for Yuri to hear, the words he spoke instantly settling a deep-rooted calmness in the Omega's body. He'd soon have his Alpha in his nest and the knowledge was soothing. With a soft exhale, Yuri pressed up against Otabek, head knocked against the Alpha's shoulder.</p><p>Viktor threw them a brief glance from the side, but then he just smiled too and coiled his arm around Yuuri next to him.</p><p>What did cause the younger Omega to stiffen again were the words thrown his way too suddenly for him to somehow keep his composure.</p><p>"Missed me?"</p><p>Ivan stood there, smirking, head tilted just the same way it always was when he had it out for one of the Omegas at the theatre or when he was making up excuses that Lilia would eat right up and send him back on stage for his oh so important part.</p><p>"With every knife and bullet so far", Yuri choked out under his breath, not granting the Alpha the privilege of looking into his eyes.</p><p>"I heard you ruined my part in Phantom of the Opera", Ivan continued, nonchalant as if they had casually met up for coffee, as if he weren't in cuffs and chains and guarded by two armed policemen. "Believe me now that Omegas are just a no-go as primas? You bunch are weak. Not even able to follow through with a single main role. Imagine this would happen everytime - the prima failing so miserably in delivering their part. No, you should leave that to the Alphas."</p><p>How he still managed to look so smug, even in a situation like this, was a concept not graspable to Yuri.</p><p>"You aren't the first one trying to scare me."</p><p>Still, his gaze was fixated on a point by the wall, never once rising to meet the one of the Alpha hovering over him. A sickening grin distorted Ivan's features.</p><p>"But I'm the first one who can do it. Look at you. Two bodyguards? And do you really think, this guy here <em>likes</em> hanging around you? The only thing he likes about you is the handful of money in his pocket after he leaves."</p><p>If the judge hadn't stepped up that very moment, Otabek would have lashed out. Yuri sensed it in the tension of his muscles, the tightening grip on his arm as the darkhaired Alpha bared his fangs, snarling like a wild animal.</p><p>"How dare you even direct a single word like that at Yuri? Move or I'll make you!"</p><p>The guards, finally noticing that the sole two people that were absolutely not supposed to talk during this trial were currently eye to eye, pulled Ivan forward and away from the Omega. His hungry glare still rested on Yuri though, never ceasing in its intensity and Otabek felt the slender body next to him curling into his side more and more.</p><p>Even the attorneys and the judge seemed to be aware of the little Omega getting restless, shifting in his seat, whimpering softly against Otabek's shoulder.</p><p>"Keep your client in check or I will add another record of harassment to his case", sighed the judge finally with a stern look at Ivan and the counselor by his side. "Such behavior is not tolerated in the courthouse."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Beka?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>The Alpha's tender caresses along his arm stilled for a moment, then continued. Yuri slowly opened his eyes and stared at his hand, still draped across the strong chest of the man beneath him. Against the bronzed skin, his own complexion seemed almost unhealthily pale. Otabek didn't mind it. His white lily, he called him lovingly when they were alone.</p><p>"Did you... did you like me from the start?"</p><p>Almost timid, afraid of what he'd see in those almost black eyes above him, the Omega raised his gaze.</p><p>"Is this about what Ivan said today?", Otabek answered with a question of his own. "Yura, don't listen to him. He's just jealous because he will be rotting in jail only surrounded by Alphas and some Beta guards and I'm here, in the most wonderful nest you could've made for us with the most mesmerizing Omega next to me."</p><p>He'd expected some relief, or at least contentment from the beautiful man in his arms, but Yuri instead furrowed his brows and bit down on his bottom lip. A slight acrid note had snuck into the saccharine scent of peaches.</p><p>"That doesn't answer my question."</p><p>For a moment, Otabek hesitated. The constant purr that had until now served to calm the little Omega on his chest broke off abruptly. Instead, he sat up and gently took Yuri's hands. One gaze into those clear, turquoise eyes, told him that he was almost completely gone, his entire consciousness eaten away by the heat that resurfaced at times, searing his skin and leaving him panting, gasping for air, trying to hold onto something or he'd fall prey to it within seconds.</p><p>"Remember what you were wearing when we met?", Otabek asked quietly, not able to help the smile that spread on his lips. "It was a black shirt with some kind of embroidery that I thought was flashing in the sunlight. But whenever you were around from that moment on, that strange glow never disappeared, not once. And I think the second you first met my gaze had me falling for you. And let me tell you, I haven't hit the ground ever since. Because everytime we meet, I'm falling all over again."</p><p>Yuri was shaking, his lips now parting as he moaned desperately and flung himself forward, monopolized Otabek's mouth in a bruising kiss and shoved him back into the sheets of the nest, that was now not only stuffed with his own but also the Alpha's clothes and blankets.</p><p>Fingers clawed at hair and fabric for a moment until Otabek finally regained his self-control, pulled back and stared up at the little Omega, breathing heavily. </p><p>"Zhanym, not now", he pleaded, his muscles rigid and tense. "Let's... let's wait for the first wave, okay?"</p><p>If it went on like this, then Yuri was probably not going to be in real heat until tomorrow or later this night, so he still had time to rest and Otabek wanted him to feel as good as possible during their first mating.</p><p>Even so, his instincts disagreed and he found his hands dropping lover, gripping Yuri's waist hard enough to leave marks on the ivory skin through the wide shirt the Omega was wearing. If only he could get it off, could run his fingers over Yuri's naked body, could kiss every inch of him until he was writhing, moving up against him, holding onto him, begging for him—</p><p>"Is it supposed to hurt?"</p><p>The unsure whisper derailed his train of thought and immediately, his eyes snapped up to Yuri's face.</p><p>"What?", he asked, incredulous, his entire system shocked. "Yura, what? What kind of questions are you asking? <em>Hurt?</em> Oh no, Yura, it's never supposed to hurt. Where on earth did you get an idea like that?"</p><p>Only seconds later, the realization kicked in and Otabek sat bolt upright in the sheets with heaving chest.</p><p>"You… you mean to tell me you've never even slept with someone?"</p><p>Yuri ducked his head down, eyes wide and anxious as he clawed the Alpha's shirt. It obviously took him more restraint than he had to bite the tears back that were now gathering in his lashes.</p><p>"Don't be mad, please", he sobbed, already shaking. "Beka please, don't be mad, I'll be a good Omega, I'll be good for you! Please, please, don't get angry, don't yell, I'll be good, I promise, I swear!"</p><p>He was close to a breakdown, the fever in his body not helping at all with the panic that surely must've gripped him just now and Otabek cursed, condemning himself for reacting like this. Of course Yuri would misjudge this kind of response at such a delicate reveal.</p><p>Crooning and purring, the Alpha pulled him down against his body, stroking his hair, his back, his sides, in a seemingly futile attempt to calm the tremors and cramps.</p><p>"Yura, I'm not mad, not at all. You're already being such a wonderful Omega for me, letting me into your nest like this", he reassured Yuri. "I was just so surprised, please don't worry, not at all, zhanym. Yura, you have to <em>tell</em> me those things. I've assumed you knew what we were aiming for with this. I wouldn't have—"</p><p>"You wouldn't have <em>what?"</em> A pair of glistening aquamarine eyes flashed back at him in a sudden fit of rage. "You wouldn't have come with me? Wouldn't have let me bring you here? Wouldn't have let a stupid virgin Omega take you to his nest?"</p><p>Without consent, Otabek's hands slipped under the heavy fabric of Yuri's shirt that was hanging loosely from his shoulders, stroking along the heated skin. The Omega was burning up from within.</p><p>"You're being ridiculous and you know that's not what I meant. I would've gone slower. I would have used the time we have left before your heat better."</p><p>The words melted into an almost desperate groan when Yuri shifted on top of him, brushing one knee along his crotch.</p><p>"Then start now", whispered a husky voice into his ear.</p><p>It didn't take a second invitation for Otabek to take the bait.</p><p>Slowly, with an expression of smug self-indulgence, the Alpha reached for the hem of Yuri's shirt and, inch by inch, drew it up and over his head. It landed somewhere next to them, its destiny already sealed when the Omega's nesting instinct once again got the upper hand. Otabek watched as Yuri carefully wove it into the wall of the nest around them before his eyes fell back upon the Alpha beneath him. The gaze he was met with resembled once again the one of a starving man being presented with a feast.</p><p>And by God, Yuri wouldn't have minded getting devoured - if the underlying fear hadn't been there.</p><p>Otabek leaned forward, his warm breath on already feverish skin, lips following shortly after and Yuri whimpered at the touch to his sensitive neck. The tingling sensation spread across his nape, down his spine and burst into his every nerve with a pleasure he hadn't known could even exist.</p><p>"It isn't going to hurt. Don't be afraid, kitten", whispered the silken dark voice against his ear. "I'll be gentle, I'll be very careful."</p><p>A violent shudder wrecked Yuri's body at the promises, his hips trembling uncontrollably when Otabek rolled them over, his weight on top of Yuri a secure barrier between the rest of the world and their nest. Hands were still exploring bare skin, lips and tongues re-drawing the outlines of bitemarks and bruises left on eachother earlier.</p><p>Only when Otabek let him breathe, when his kisses turned from hungry to soothing, gentle assurances that it would be okay, that nothing bad was ever going to happen as long as he was there, as long as he was the one answering Yuri's soft noises and whimpers, the little Omega felt another wave of cold panic that doused the hot agony in him.</p><p>"Beka", he moaned helplessly, clawing at the Alpha's strong arms that caged him down into the nest. "Beka, it hurts so much already, I can't... I can't do it, Beka please, I don't..."</p><p>A slender finger laid itself over his lips and then, those black eyes settled on his face while an almost compassionate smile curled Otabek's mouth.</p><p>"I know it hurts, Yura, darling, but I'm here. Help me get those off of you and then I'll show you how good it will feel. You'll forget the pain even existed in the first place."</p><p>His words were like sugarcoated venom and Yuri happily ate them up, his inner Omega crooning in delighted desperation that such a handsome Alpha was going to take care of him. Obediently, he lifted his hips from the soft bedding to let Otabek slide his pants and shorts down, even though a different kind of heat took over his cheeks when the same dark eyes swept over him, filled with sheer awestruck desire and <em>want.</em></p><p>"Your clothes", he demanded, despite his embarrassment suddenly overwhelmed by a strange feeling of power. "I want them off too."</p><p>What was he even thinking, ordering and Alpha around like that?</p><p>And yet - Otabek obliged without a word of protest, unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off before shoving down his sweatpants too and kicking them to the side.</p><p>God, he was absolutely gorgeous and Yuri whined at the mere sight of the Alpha in his nest. He'd chosen a good mate, his inner Omega agreed. So strong and gentle and perfect, he'd make a great father to the pups.</p><p>What tore him from his thoughts was the sensation of Otabek tucking his face into the veil of golden hair fanned out on the pillows beneath them and sucking in a deep breath.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Yura, you smell so delicious, I don't think I can hold on much longer. Darling, I'll be careful, okay?"</p><p>Yuri tensed up, his body stiffening immediately at the softly whispered words. The ache in his abdomen turned stronger, throbbing in time with his heartbeat, <em>Otabek's</em> heartbeat he felt beneath his palm that was resting against the Alpha's chest. His voice came out as a stifled sob.</p><p>"I'm scared."</p><p>"You don't have to be. I promise, it won't hurt. Here. Let me show you."</p><p>The sensation that followed the words mere seconds later was like cold water on a fresh burn, so deliciously numbing and soothing the pain that Yuri blinked the tears from his eyes and hesitantly looked up at the Alpha who was smiling back at him with the most tender affection.</p><p>He'd settled in between Yuri's legs, one of his hands keeping them spread while he moved the other lower, dipping his fingers into the thick layer of slick, circling the Omega's hole, not quite sinking into him yet and still—</p><p>"Beka!"</p><p>The startled outcry was a mixture of relief and want. Instinctively, Yuri's body opened for the Alpha, accepting his fingers, every fiber singing with pleasure as the pressure in his abdomen lessened, his tears drying away at the sensation of finally, <em>finally</em> being filled. If only he'd known this would feel so good, so right, so absolutely perfect.</p><p>A surge of saccharine scent filled the nest and Otabek sighed, entertained a light smile.</p><p>"There", he muttered, curling his fingers slightly, just enough to have Yuri jolt and shiver, mewl and whine into his ear.</p><p>The first wave had finally hit and as he looked down at the gorgeous little Omega beneath him, he felt nothing but the indeterminate urge to keep him safe and sound and never see those teal eyes light up with tears again. To think he was the first one to conquer the body of a deity like Yuri...</p><p>His thrusts were slow and deliberate, focused on the sensitive spots deep inside the little Omega who was helplessly gasping for air, fighting to hold onto his consciousness that threatened to slip again and again when Otabek's thumb lightly pressed against his inner thigh to let his legs fall apart further. Slick was soaking into the sheets beneath them, saturating everything with the same delicious scent and if the sight of Yuri's face distorting with pleasure hadn't been so captivatingly beautiful, Otabek would have loved nothing more than to savour every last drop.</p><p>Next wave, he decided with an almost disgruntled huff.</p><p>"Please, Beka, please, I want y-you, want you inside, please, Beka, I've been... I've been so good, please, I want more, Beka, more, more..."</p><p>The mindless pleas were tearing at the Alpha's heartstrings, stroking his ego into unknown blissful heights. With a self-assured smile, he leaned forward until his lips were mere inches from Yuri's ear, all the while his fingers gently twisted inside the little Omega.</p><p>"So you believe me now? Does it hurt, zhanym?"</p><p>A slender hand grasped at his shoulder, nails breaking skin, leaving uncomfortably aching traces across its expanse.</p><p>"N-No, Beka, it feels so... s-so good!"</p><p>Growling dark and low in his chest, Otabek leaned forward, ravishing the Omega's mouth once more, swallowing all the sounds and noises slipping past those kiss-swollen lips. His own desire was barely letting itself be fought back, always struggling to the front of his mind, reminding him painfully of how much he wanted to be inside Yuri for real, feel those slick walls clenching down around him, take his knot and lock them together so it would stop hurting, so Yuri would finally get rid of this damn heat.</p><p>Almost apologetically, Otabek dropped his other hand down. But the second he'd wrapped his fingers around his cock, Yuri's eyes snapped open and before he could say a word, an almost childish pout appeared on the Omega's face.</p><p>"I can... do that for you", he insisted, even though his back was straining from the exertion of arching into the touches and thrusts of the Alpha. "I want you to feel good too, Beka, please, let's feel good together."</p><p>Otabek lifted his gaze and let it sweep over Yuri in admiration. Honey-colored hair, dark and damp with sweat, splayed out like the waves a golden ocean on the dark contrast of their nest, chest heaving with every breath he took, hips shifting incessantly in an attempt to either get the pleasure to its peak or get rid of the overstimulation, thighs trembling violently until Otabek leaned forward again and gently laid both hands on Yuri's waist, stroking down the entirety of his legs in a soothing gesture.</p><p>He pressed his hips flush against Yuri's. Damn, he hadn't even touched himself or anything and was already painfully hard from just the moans and cries of his Omega. Yuri would be his demise one day.</p><p>"You want me inside, right? Tell me if it gets too much for you", he demanded quietly before very gently leaning over Yuri and using one hand to spread his legs.</p><p>The sight of his beautiful Omega all wet and ready for him was something he wouldn't ever grow tired of, Otabek noticed with a desperate sigh, then he lined himself up with Yuri's hole and pushed into him as careful as possible without overwhelming the Omega.</p><p>God, Yuri was heaven.</p><p>The way he clenched down on Otabek's cock was the most incredible feeling ever. Groaning, the Alpha halted for a moment. He'd lose control if he didn't go slow this time, and the eager pulsing of Yuri's body trying to urge him deeper did not help.</p><p>"Do you even know what you're doing to me?", he gasped breathlessly while his fingers dug deep into the wall of their nest. "Do you even know how much I wanted you from the moment I saw you there on the stairs? How much I loved you ever since we got to know eachother?"</p><p>Yuri turned his head, dazed eyes settling on his Alpha as his lips curled into a dreamy smile.</p><p>"Yeah", he breathed softly. "I know. I've been the same."</p><p>His arms coiled tightly around Otabek's strong shoulders as he pulled him down, hand lightly flitting across his belly. The agonizing emptiness in him had made way for the most intense pleasure that singed every last one of his synapses. The Alpha smiled, clasping Yuri's hand and laid it on top of his abdomen.</p><p>"I hope the pups will have your eyes."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Aquamarine eyes widened sharply, but then, Yuri breathed deeply for a moment.</p><p>"I hope they get your hair", he whispered and rocked his hips to the slow, steady rhythm Otabek had set.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, my darlings! ( ◜‿◝ )♡</p><p>Love,<br/>Dissent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doors to the Mariinsky opened and Otabek looked up from his phone, immediately stuffing it into the pocket of his jeans to have both hands free. A bright smile that lit up his face when he saw the little whirlwind of golden hair coming towards him, but then Yuri dashed down the stairs and into his arms and he melted into their embrace.</p><p>"I got the part!"</p><p>It almost hurt to hear the Omega squeal so close to his ear. Still, Otabek didn't let go even in the slightest, instead just squeezed him tighter and placed a gentle kiss right on the sensitive spot close to the flaring mark on his boyfriend's neck.</p><p>"I told you you could do it", he whispered and proudly studied the little Omega's face when Yuri pulled back, cheeks flushed with excitement and eyes glowing.</p><p>"I know, I know, but this time, it was so fucking easy! Lilia didn't even demand a second part, she put me down as the prima once I finished the first one!"</p><p>To see him so happy was more than enough reason for Otabek to pick him up and gently put him down on the leather seat of the motorcycle, ignoring Yuri's breathless chuckle and the agitated little squeak.</p><p>"Beka, stop it!"</p><p>Grinning, the Alpha hovered over him, again and again capturing his lips for short, sweet kisses, until Yuri was giggling, clinging to the collar of his mate's leather jacket. Two strong arms encircled him, held him tightly against the warm body before him.</p><p>"Did she say anything?", Otabek asked quietly when their foreheads were pressed together and they were breathing the same air. "Complaints?"</p><p>"None at all", Yuri muttered, still smiling ear to ear. "She even told me to take care and if the diet plan doesn't work, I can leave it aside for as long as I need to. I mean, I would have done that anyway, but it is nice of her."</p><p>Otabek handed him his helmet and swung one leg over the seat as well. Before he put the key in the ignition, his arms coiled securely around the Omega and one of his hands briefly grazed the light curve of his belly.</p><p>"Are you sure the training won't strain you too much? I'd hate to see anything happening to you or them."</p><p>Yuri leaned back against him and sighed comfortably while his fingers joined Otabek's and gently took his hand.</p><p>"It's alright. The next premiere is in about two months. Until then, the doctor said it should be fine. And after that, I'll just stick to coaching Mila until the pups are here", he muttered and happily took the kiss Otabek once again pressed to his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! ( ◜‿◝ )♡</p><p>Love,<br/>Dissent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>